Liceum koszmarów
by Yuucchi
Summary: Nawet nie wiem, jak i kiedy to popełniłam. A raczej zaczęłam, bo to dopiero początek. / Kise dostaje pracę jako nauczyciel, i jak to zawsze się dzieje z wkraczaniem w nowy etap w życiu- niezwykle się denerwuje, zwłaszcza, że na swojej drodze bardzo szybko spotyka upierdliwego ucznia trzeciej klasy, Aomine. / Jeden wielki misz masz.
1. Chapter 1

\- Kurokocchi, boję się..- zawył zrozpaczony Kise, stojąc przed bramą główną liceum, w którym począwszy od dnia dzisiejszego miał przechodzić najgorsze katusze, usiłując nauczyć nieprzyswajających wiedzy licealistów, czegokolwiek w zakresie biologii. Ilekroć zastanawiał się nad tym dlaczego wybrał sobie akurat taki zawód, nie potrafił znaleźć sensownej odpowiedzi. Chyba był skończonym idiotą.

\- Nie powinieneś martwić się na zapas, Kise-kun, co ma być to będzie.- odparł ze spokojem Kuroko.

Co chwilę mijały ich grupki głośnych nastolatków, zmierzających na uroczyste rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego, nawet nie zwracali na ich najmniejszej uwagi, całkowicie pochłonięci żywą rozmową. Każdy. Bez wyjątku.

\- My też tak wyglądaliśmy kiedyś?- mruknął pod nosem, czując jak po plecach przebiegają go całkowicie nieprzyjemne dreszcze, po czym dodał już nieco głośniej.- Czuję się jak intruz.

\- W ich oczach faktycznie możesz nim być.- stwierdził bezdusznie Tetsuya, patrząc w kierunku liceum, jednak dosyć szybko w pobliżu rozległy się podniecone szepty, więc zwrócił uwagę na wskazujące palcami blondyna dziewczyny.- Albo i nie. Kto to wie?

\- Nie pomagasz, Kurokocchi..

Kise czuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana i marzył tylko o tym, żeby nie musieć ostatecznie wchodzić do środka, nawet jeśli miałoby to grozić utratą przytomności. Starał się odwlekać moment sądu najdłużej jak się dało, choć przecież nie mógł robić tego w nieskończoność.

\- Powiedz mi..- zaczął, zwracając się do przyjaciela.- Jak ty radzisz sobie z uczniami?

\- Kise-kun, jestem wychowawcą w przedszkolu, mam do czynienia z dziećmi.- sprostował po raz kolejny już tego dnia Kuroko, jednak nie wydawał się być poirytowany, odpowiadając znowu na to samo pytanie. Właściwie to wyraz jego twarzy nie zdradzał zupełnie nic.

\- A to według ciebie nie są dzieci?- zaczynała boleć go głowa i nerwowo spoglądał na zegarek. Została mu już tylko chwila.. I nie miał pojęcia co by zrobił, gdyby Tetsuya nie zgodził się pójść z nim, dla wsparcia.

\- Myślę, że ty w ich wieku nie uważałeś siebie za dziecko.

Fakt. Może nie uważał się za przesadnie dojrzałego, ale nie zachowywał się też jak dziecko. Właściwie, idąc do liceum, zaczął pomału wkraczać w dorosłe życie, nawet jeśli ta myśl starała się nie zaprzątać jego głowy.

\- No dobra, masz rację, Kurokocchi..- w geście poddania rozłożył ręce.- Zresztą! Masz rację, co ma być, to będzie. Nie mogę się przecież na wstępnie tak negatywnie nastawiać!- zawołał, bardziej próbując przekonać siebie samego, niż przyjaciela, ale ten zdawał się nie zwrócić na to uwagi.

\- Jeśli nie przeżyjesz, to obiecuję, że przyjdę na twój pogrzeb.- odparł Tetsuya, wbijając tym samym nóż w wystarczająco już krwawiące serce.- Muszę iść, przedszkole jest już otwarte.

I odszedł, machając blondynowi na pożegnanie, który momentalnie stracił kolory i zyskał na bladości.

\- Weź się w garść, Ryouta. Dasz radę.- mruknął do siebie pod nosem i wziął głęboki wdech. Ignorując całkowicie szepty dotyczące jego osoby ze strony uczennic i świdrujące spojrzenia, ruszył w stronę głównych drzwi- nie był do końca pewien czy uczucie, które nim zawładnęło, to była pewność siebie, czy wola przetrwania.

* * *

Przemowa dyrektora nawet dla blondyna wydawała się być o wiele za długa i strasznie nudna. Głównie skupiła się na sprawach czysto organizacyjnych, z małą, krótką odskocznią, kiedy to gratulowano pierwszakom dostania się do szkoły średniej i życzono im owocnej nauki.

-...na sam koniec pragnę przedstawić nowego nauczyciela. Pan Kise Ryouta będzie uczył biologii i przejmie trzecią klasę po profesorze Matsumoto, który z powodów zdrowotnych był zmuszony do przejścia już na emeryturę. Przyjmijcie go ciepło.- oznajmił dyrektor, a mężczyzna poczuł się strasznie głupio, kiedy musiał wstać i zaprezentować się całej szkole. W tym momencie rozległy się szepty, zakłócające spokój, głównie ze strony dziewcząt, czemu akurat nie trzeba było się dziwić. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

_ W co ja się wpakowałem?_, pomyślał, próbując poluzować krawat, bo nagle zrobiło mu się duszno, kiedy dyrektor dodał, żeby uczniowie rozeszli się do swoich klas. Ostatnią i najgorszą rzeczą, jaką musiał przejść jeszcze tego dnia, było spotkanie z uczniami. Jako, że była to ostatnia klasa, istniały dwie opcje. Albo okażą się być poukładanymi ludźmi, albo na każdym kroku będą podważać jego autorytetem, uznając, że jest za młody, by czegokolwiek ich nauczyć. W końcu dopiero co skończył studia.

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, poprawił marynarkę i z wesołym uśmiechem wszedł do środka, usiłując nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany. Dobra mina do złej gry.

\- Dzień dobry, jak już wiecie, nazywam się Kise Ryouta i od dzisiaj będę zarówno waszym nowym wychowawcą, jak i nauczycielem biologii.- powiedział ze spokojem, którego w rzeczywistości cholernie mu brakowało, ale całkiem nieźle to maskował.- Mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się razem dobrze współpracowało.

O dziwo, nie przyjęli go w żaden brutalny sposób, ani nie został obrażony, ani wyśmiany, ani tym bardziej pożarty. Poczuł przypływ ulgi, choć wiedział, że nie może jeszcze spoczywać na laurach, bo nigdy nie wiadomo na jaki przypadek można trafić. I właściwie to niewiele się pomylił, bo gdy tylko zaczął sprawdzać obecność, już na samym początku trafił na taki właśnie _przypadek_.

\- Aomine Daiki? Nie ma go?- spytał, rozglądając się po sali. Nie znał jeszcze żadnych twarzy, więc musiał zdać się na uczniów.

\- Jest..- powiedziała szeptem dziewczyna z pierwszego rzędu i obejrzała się do tyłu, nie mając jednak już odwagi wskazać palcem. Dopiero teraz blondyn zauważył śpiącego w ostatniej ławce, pod oknem ciemnoskórego chłopaka. I szczerze się zirytował.

Podszedł od razu, stając nad jego ławką i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Przez krótką chwilę stał tak, przyglądając się uczniowi, z cichą nadzieją, że obudzi się sam, jednak to nie nastąpiło. Uderzył więc teczką w ławkę.

\- Wstawaj.- powiedział, widząc przebudzającego się chłopaka. Nie chciał być dla nikogo surowy, ale nie mógł też nikomu pozwolić na to, żeby spał sobie na lekcjach.

\- Bo?- burknął uczeń, podnosząc się minimalnie i spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie.

_Bezczelny._

\- Bo to liceum, a nie przedszkole.- oznajmił Kise, w duchu dumny z samego siebie, że zdobył się na taki akt odwagi.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał złośliwy śmiech i zobaczył jak usta Aomine wykrzywiają się w paskudnym uśmiechu. No to pięknie.

\- Nudzi się pan w życiu?- spytał chłopak, w ogóle nie przejmując kolegami i koleżankami z klasy, a nawet tym jakie konsekwencje może pociągnąć za sobą jego zachowanie.

\- Proszę?- Ryouta spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.- Po pierwsze nie rozumiem co to ma do rzeczy, a po drugie, sądzę, że w najmniejszym stopniu nie powinno cię to interesować.

\- Doprawdy? Więc chyba czas to zmienić.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie na zbyt wiele.

\- A jeśli sobie pozwolę? To co wtedy?

Kise kompletnie nie wiedział o czym ten może mówić, ale miał strasznie złe przeczucia, że to może być początek wielkiej wojny, z której tylko jeden z nich wyjdzie bez szwanku.

* * *

Mogąc w końcu opuścić tę przerażającą szkołę, blondyn poczuł ogromną uglę- przynajmniej tymczasowo, bo następnego dnia ta katorga czekała go od nowa. Nigdy nie przeszkadzały mu tłumy, właściwie to zawsze otaczany był przez masę ludzi, jednak kiedy zdecydował się zostać nauczycielem.. Właśnie, dlaczego w ogóle się na to zdecydował? Chyba tylko po to, żeby móc dłużej poczuć się młodym, będąc otaczanym przez młodych ludzi. No i miał co chciał, uciążliwego gówniarza na plecach już pierwszego dnia.

Nagle wesoła melodyjka zagrała w jego kieszeni i od razu odebrał telefon z wielkim szczęściem w głosie.

\- Kasamatsu, tak bardzo się cieszę, że dzwonisz!

\- Jak tam pierwszy dzień w pracy? Idę o zakład, że już otaczają cię tłumy zakochanych licealistek.

\- Nie zauważyłem, żeby tak było..- mruknął Ryouta, zastanawiając się chwilę nad słowami przyjaciela, jednak w rzeczywistości faktycznie co chwilę któraś zerkała z rozmarzeniem w jego stronę.- To chyba najgorszy dzień w moim życiu.

\- Aż tak tragicznie? Może spotkamy się na kawie i mi opowiesz?- w słuchawce rozległ się krótki śmiech Kasamatsu.

\- Chętnie. Za pół godziny mogę być pod twoim biurem, pasuje ci?

\- Idealnie.

* * *

-...no i mówię ci, gdyby Kurokocchi nie poszedł ze mną, chyba umarłym po drodze. Chcę mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć.- westchnął głęboko Kise. Naprawdę ten dzień był dla niego wyczerpujący psychicznie i wolał nie myśleć o tym, że to dopiero początek.

\- Gdybyś poprosił mnie, ja też mógłbym z tobą pójść, Ryouta.- powiedział Kasamatsu, podpierając brodę na dłoni i z uwagą przyglądał się przyjacielowi.

\- Nie chciałem zawracać ci głowy, a Kurokocchi i tak miał po drodze.- Kise zaśmiał się, machając szybko dłonią przed swoją twarzą, zupełnie jakby chciał tym samym potwierdzić wiarygodność swoich słów.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie zawracasz mi głowy, lubię spędzać z tobą czas.- starszy z mężczyzn wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po filiżankę, by zaraz upić łyk kawy.

\- Jesteś taki miły Kasamatsu, aż niedowierzam, kiedy pomyślę, że kiedyś byłeś taki surowy i przerażający!

\- Sądzę, że surowy jestem dalej, ale.. Przerażający? To raczej nie był komplement.- Yukio uśmiechnął się lekko, kręcąc przy tym głową.

Przyjaźnili się od czasów liceum, grali nawet przez rok razem w klubie koszykarskim, a pomimo tego, że Kasamatsu skończył szkołę, ich kontakt wcale się nie urwał- wręcz przeciwnie, spotykali się chyba nawet częściej niż kiedy chodzili razem do szkoły, a więź ich łącząca stała się zdecydowanie trwalsza.

\- Wybacz, nie chciałem, żebyś to źle odebrał.- Kise odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, drapiąc się z tyłu głowy.

\- Lepiej mi powiedz o co chodzi z tym dzieciakiem z twojej klasy.- zagadnął zainteresowany mężczyzna, machając do kelnerki, żeby przyniosła jeszcze po kawałku ciasta czekoladowego.

\- Huh, i po co mi o nim przypominałeś.. Właściwie to wydaje się być strasznie problematyczny. Zasnął na lekcji organizacyjnej, a kiedy kazałem mu wstawać, to zaczął gadać coś durnego na temat tego czy nudzi mi się w życiu.- powiedział blondyn z takim przejęciem, że aż musiał zapić je kawą i zagryźć ostatnim kawałkiem ciasta, nim kelnerka przyniosła następne.- Jak myślisz? Wypowiedział mi wojnę?

\- Pewnie to tylko szczeniackie gadanie, którym nie powinieneś się przejmować, Ryouta. Co taki dzieciak niby może ci zrobić?

\- Nie wiem, i właśnie to jest najgorsze! Ale nie wygląda w żadnym wypadku na przyjemnego typa.- blondyn poczuł, jak na samą myśl, o tamtym paskudnym uśmiechu i bezczelnym tonie, przebiegają go dreszcze. Jeśli tak miałby wyglądać jego następny cały rok, już chyba wolałby samemu wykopać sobie grób.

\- Jakby cię gnębił, to daj mi znać, a ja się z nim rozprawię.- powiedział Kasamatsu z powagą, co nieco zbiło Kise z tropu.

\- Nie, no co ty. Nie mógłbym prosić cię o coś tak niedorzecznego.- wysilił się na cichy śmiech i postanowił zmienić temat. Nie miał zamiaru toczyć dłużej rozmowy o chłopaku, przez którego niemalże dostawał mdłości.- Jak tam w ogóle u ciebie w pracy? Ostatnio nic o niej nie wspominałeś.

\- Nic nie mów. Mamy nowego stażystę, który co chwilę coś spieprza, a później przez pół dnia przeprasza za to, że żyje.

Kise przez chwilę przyglądał się przyjacielowi, marszcząc brwi, by w końcu jego twarz zaczęła stopnio łagodnieć, a z ust wydobył się wesoły śmiech.

\- Nie ma czego zazdrościć, wierz mi.- dodał jeszcze Yukio, widząc reakcję blondyna.- Jeszcze raz mnie za coś przeprosi, a naprawdę mu przywalę.

\- Chyba faktycznie niewiele się zmieniłeś, Kasamatsu!

* * *

Młody nauczyciel dotarł do domu dopiero późnym wieczorem. Bawił się naprawdę świetnie i zdążył zapomnieć na chwilę o tym, że następnego dnia czeka go kolejne starcie z ciemnoskórym chłopakiem. Albo Aomine faktycznie tylko się popisywał przed klasą, albo zamierzał zrobić z niego swoją ofiarę- a na to nie miał zamiaru mu pozwolić.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze, Ryouta._, pomyślał, leniwymi ruchami zrzucając z siebie ubrania. Rzucił się na łóżku i wtulił twarz w miękką poduszkę, nie orientując się nawet, kiedy pogrążył się we śnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Sen Kise tej nocy miał bardzo twardy, pewnie dlatego, że był tak mocno upragniony po niezwykle ciężkim dniu. Niestety, zazwyczaj to co dobre szybko się kończy i tak też było w tym wypadku. Budzik dzwonił natarczywie, zapowiadając najgorsze, a blondyn nie marzył o niczym innym, jak o zostaniu w bezpiecznym łóżku, w którym nie groziło mu nawet najmniejsze niebezpieczeństwo. Wielka szkoda, że nie miał takiej możliwości.

Niechętnie zwlekł się z łóżka i poszedł do kuchni, żeby zaparzyć kawę.

\- Ciekawe co czeka mnie dzisiaj.- ziewnął przeciąganie, przecierając opuchnięte oczy.

Wyglądał całkiem zabawnie, jasne kosmyki włosów sterczały niemal we wszystkich kierunku, na policzku miał duży, czerwony odcisk po poduszce, a spodenki zsunęły się na tyle, że było widać jego zgrabny tyłek- choć rzecz jasna, nikt nie miał prawa go zobaczyć.

* * *

\- Dobry, profesorku.- usłyszał, gdy zbliżał się już do bramy liceum i przeklął w myślach niebiosa. Liczył na to, że nie spotka tego chłopaka, dopóki nie nadejdzie piąta lekcja, bo właśnie wtedy miał mieć z nim zajęcia.

Odwrócił się i niewątpliwie pierwszym kto rzucił mu się w oczy, był Aomine, z zarzuconą na barki torbą i wrednym uśmiechem. Był wyższy od Kise, czego ten nie przyjął z radością.

\- Dobrze się spało?

\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna się tym interesować.- powiedział Ryouta, nie mając zamiaru wdawać się z nim w żadną dyskusję.

\- A co, jeśli byłbym pierwszą?- spytał prowokująco, robiąc zdecydowany krok w stronę blondyna, który z trudem powstrzymywał się nad tym, by nie rzucić wrednej uwagi w tej kwestii i nie przywalić w tę głupkowatą buźkę.

_Panuj nad sobą, musisz się uspokoić._, powtarzał sobie cały czas w myślach, choć niewiele skutkowało. Czyli jednak miał zostać ofiarą?

\- Idź się bawić z kolegami, a mnie zostaw w spokoju.- fuknął Kise i odrwócił się napięcie, zmierzając do szkoły. Już chciał odetchnąć, myśląc, że pierwszy kontakt ma za sobą, jednak został szarpnięty za ramię, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał.

\- Zobaczymy jak szybko zmienisz zdanie.

\- Czy ty mi właśnie grozisz?- zaśmiał się, kompletnie nad tym nie panując. Aomine był niemożliwy w każdym calu!

\- Uznajmy, że to obietnica, co ty na to?

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli na ty, a teraz spadaj, póki naprawdę się nie wkurzę.- warknął Kise, odtrącając jego rękę i zostawił zaskoczonego chłopaka samego, wchodząc do szkoły. Nie zdążył zobaczyć już uśmiechu na ustach ucznia, który ani nie był złośliwy, ani perfidny, właściwie to ciężko było go określić.

* * *

Z pozostałymi klasami wszystko było w porządku, uczniowie słuchali go z zainteresowaniem, angażowali w zajęcia, byli mili i nie wychylali się w żaden natrętny sposób. Dlaczego więc musiał mieć tyle pecha, żeby trafić akurat na tego jednego, który miał wywrócić jego życie do góry nogami?

\- Zapoznajcie się z materiałem od strony dziesiątej do piętnastej, będziemy go omawiać na następnych zajęciach.- jak na zawołanie, gdy skończył mówić w całej szkole rozległ się dzwonek zwiastujący przerwę.

Zabrał wszystkie notatki i wyszedł z sali, wyciągając z kieszeni komórkę, która na lekcji zawibrowała mu w kieszeni. Od Kasamatsu? _Mam nadzieję, że ten gnojek cię nie dręczy. Miłego dnia, Ryouta. _

\- Oj, przyda się, przyda.- westchnął pod nosem blondyn, odpisując szybko, po czym spojrzał na swój plan. Okienko. W takim wypadku postanowił skoczyć szybko po dwa waniliowe szejki i odwiedzić Tetsu w podzięce za wczorajsze wsparcie. Ten pomysł wydał mu się być idealny, przynajmniej miał szansę odstresować się przed lekcją ze swoją klasą, a doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że spodziewać się mógł się wiele.

I naprawdę intensywnie zakręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy zobaczył swój obiekt rozpaczy po drodze do przedszkola. _Za jakie grzechy?!_, zawył w myślach, jednak za późno było na ucieczkę, bo został już zauważony. Usiłował nie zwracać na niego uwagi, idąc dalej przed siebie, chociaż w istocie zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic to nie da. Chyba w poprzednim życiu musiał dopuścić się jakiejś strasznej zbrodni, a w tym przyszło mu zapłacić za tamte winy.

\- A gdzie to się wybieramy?- Kise został zagadnięty, nawet jeśli niemal do samego końca łudził się, że to się nie stanie.

\- Nie masz lekcji?- spojrzał na niego, zupełnie ignorując pytanie.- Wracaj do szkoły, albo zadzwonię do twoich rodziców.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, profesorku, ale raczej się nie dodzwonisz.- Aomine zaśmiał się, uparcie dotrzymując blondynowi kroku.

\- Mieszkasz sam?- Kise zmarszczył brwi. Tym gorzej było dla niego.

\- Bingo. Rodzice pracują za granicą.

\- Dyrekcja o tym wie?

\- Tak jest, profesorku.- uniósł rękę, żeby podrapać się po głowie, ocierając się nie przym o ramię nauczyciela, na co ten odskoczył od niego. Chłopak zaśmiał się głośno i niezbyt przyjemnie.- Zachowujesz się jak nastolatka.

Kise czuł jak wzrasta w nim szczere poirytowanie i gdyby tylko nie było to karane, pewnie własnoręcznie udusiłby chłopaka. Jak to możliwe, żeby w przeciągu nie całych dwóch dni jego cierpliwość wyczerpała się w tak wielkim stopniu?

\- Odzywaj się do mnie z szacunkiem, jestem twoim nauczycielem.- warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.- I skończ iść za mną, na pewno masz teraz jakąś lekcję.

\- Ano mam.- powiedział Daiki, po krótkim zastanowieniu, jednak w najmniejszym stopniu nie wydawał się być tym przejęty.- I co z tego? Idę z tobą.

\- Nie tykaj mi, ile razy mam powtarzać..

_ Dlaczego jestem wobec tego dzieciaka taki bezsilny?_, w myślach niemal płakał, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak nieprawdopodobnie bezradny. Okropne uczucie. I nim się zorientował, doszli już do przedszkola, w którym pracował przyjaciel blondyna.

\- Kurokocchi!- zawołał, dostrzegając błękitną czuprynę, wyłaniającą się z pomiędzy otaczających go maluchów i pomachał do niego energicznie.

Tetsu spojrzał najpierw na Kise, później na Aomine, po czym znów na Kise, jednak wstał i podszedł do nich, zostawiając dzieci z drugim wychowawcą.

\- Coś się stało, że tu jesteś?- spytał Kuroko, przyglądając się z uwagą blondynowi.

\- Chciałem ci podziękować za wczoraj, Kurokocchi, nie poradziłbym sobie bez ciebie.- powiedział od razu Ryouta i momentalnie się rozweselił, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że upierdliwy uczeń wcale go nie opuścił i nawet nie zauważył, że cały czas bacznie go obserwuje.- Kupiłem twojego ulubionego szejka.

\- Dziękuję. Ale kto to jest?- spytał, z wdzięcznością przyjmując ten drobny prezent i spojrzał na wysokiego, ciemnoskórego nieznajomego.

\- Ah, to..

\- Nie mów, że o mnie zapomniałeś, profesorku. Ranisz mnie.- powiedział Daiki, w rzeczywistości w ogóle nie wyglądając na zranionego. Wręcz przeciwnie, można było zgadywać, że cieszy się takimi sytuacjami, zupełnie jakby miał zamiar je w jakiś paskudny sposób wykorzystać. Do zemsty?

\- To twój uczeń?- Kuroko wydawał się być trochę zaskoczony, co było naprawdę nieczęstym zjawiskiem.- Nie powinieneś tu z nim przychodzić. Masz bardzo niepedagogiczne podejście, Kise-kun.

\- Błagam, nie dobijaj mnie chociaż ty..

Ryouta oparł się o ścianę, chociaż czego innego mógł się spodziewać, usłyszenie z ust Tetsuyi czegoś przychylnego graniczyło niemal z cudem.

\- Ale cieszę się, że przynajmniej jakoś się odnalazłeś w szkole.- a jednak stał się cud. Choć z perspektywy Kuroko wszystko mogło wyglądać zupełnie inaczej niż było w rzeczywistości.

\- O tak, i z całą pewnością nie zabraknie mu towarzystwa.- powiedział Aomine z taką powagą, że Kise przez kręgosłup przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze i pewnie osunąłby się na podłogę, gdyby chłopak nie przytrzymał go mocno w pasie.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie.

\- Nie zgrywaj się tak.- chłopak zaśmiał się, nie reagując na słowa nauczyciela. W końcu, dlaczego miałby się nimi przejmować? Niezaprzeczalnie czuł się nietykalny.

\- Kto tu się niby zgrywa, dzieciaku.- warknął Kise, usiłując się wyszarpnąć, jednak na marne. Był o wiele słabszy od osiemnastolatka.

\- Proszę, nie zachowujcie się tutaj w ten sposób, dzieci mogą patrzeć.- powiedział Kuroko, uderzając w głowę zarówno jednego, jak i drugiego.- Nie musisz już iść, Kise-kun?

\- Oh, faktycznie, niedługo zaczynam..- mruknął blondyn, spoglądając na zegarek.

\- Dziękuję za szejka, wpadnij jeszcze.

\- Pewnie, że wpadnę, Kurokocchi, do zobaczenia!

Kiedy tylko opuścili przedszkole, Ryouta momentalnie poczuł się o wiele gorzej, zostając z Aomine sam na sam. Zdecydowanie wcześniejsza obecność Tetsuyi dodawała mu odwagi.

\- Słuchaj..- zaczął Kise, patrząc z niezmąconą powagą na swojego ucznia.- Ten jeden raz ci odpuszczę, ale jeśli jeszcze raz opuścisz lekcje, albo będziesz za mną łazić, licz się z konsekwencjami.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tego nie zrobisz.- powiedział Daiki, niskim, lekko ochrypniętym głosem i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.- Nie wyciągniesz żadnych konsekwencji.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

\- Lepiej, żebyś sam się przekonał.

_Co ten gówniarz znowu bredzi?_

* * *

Opuszczając szkołę, blondyn czuł na sobie spojrzenie oczu, których nie musiał wcale szukać, by wiedzieć do kogo należały. Było to strasznie męczące, miał wrażenie, że Aomine towarzyszy mu swoją obecnością niemal cały dzień, a w rzeczywistości niewiele się mylił. Chłopak albo go zaczepiał, bredząc jakieś niezrozumiałe, a przez to i prowokujące rzeczy, albo obserwował go uważnie, najwyraźniej pragnąc doprowadzić Kise do obłędu. A ten nie był pewien co z tym fantem zrobić. Z jednej strony, uczeń nie zrobił niczego, co mógłby zgłosić do dyrektora.. Przecież nie pójdzie się poskarżyć, to niedorzeczne. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie powinien powiedzieć o tym Kasamatsu, ale szybko przypomniał sobie powagę mężczyzny, kiedy wspominał, że chętnie rozwiąże jego problem, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

\- Aż tak daleko się nie posuwajmy. Nic strasznego się nie stało, po prostu jesteś przewrażliwiony.- westchnął do siebie, kiedy przekręcał klucz w drzwiach swojego mieszkania.

Ostatnimi czasy tylko w domu czuł się w pełni swobodnie, nie musiał obawiać się żadnych głupich zaczepek, ani spojrzeń, niemal przewiercających jego duszę na wylot. Nareszcie mógł się odprężyć i odstresować przed następnym dniem, po którym mógł spodziewać się naprawdę wszystkiego. Chyba nie było takiej rzeczy, która mogła go jeszcze zdziwić i co najważniejsze, zorientował się, że Aomine nie miał zamiaru zrobić mu żadnej krzywdy, więc nie miał też żadnych powodów by bać się chłopaka. Może jeśli nie będzie reagował na jego zaczepki, ten zwyczajnie się znudzi i da mu całkowicie spokój? Pewnie tak.

_Za dużo o tym myślisz._, Kise potrząsnął głową i ruszył do łazienki, rozbierając się po drodze. Relaksacyjna kąpiel, to wszystko o czym teraz marzył. Możliwość zapomnienia o całym świecie, wszelkich troskach, problemach i skupienie się wyłącznie na sobie i własnej przyjemności. W stu procentach sobie na to zasłużył.

Reszta tygodnia minęła blondynowi nawet spokojnie. Tak jak sobie postanowił, usiłował ignorować chłopaka i rzeczywiście, kiedy nie zwracał na niego uwagi, sam również w dużym stopniu został pozostawiony samemu sobie. Kto by pomyślał, że to takie proste? Co prawda, nie obeszło się bez kilku złośliwych uwag, a uśmiech Aomine doprowadzał wręcz Kise do szału i miał ochotę obić mu tę wstrętną buźkę, ale jak później wytłumaczyłby się dyrekcji? Na szczęście udawało mu się nad sobą panować, i nawet nie dawał po sobie poznać, że w środku cały się gotuje. Dlatego też był z siebie cholernie dumny.

Ale co najważniejsze, dał radę wytrwać do końca piątkowych zajęć i z ogromnym szczęściem przyjął do siebie wiadomość, że czekały go teraz całe dwa dni wolnego, które mógł wykorzystać jak tylko mu się podobało. I chyba miał w planach trochę poszaleć.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Kasamatsu, jestem taki szczęśliwy, że jesteś tu teraz ze mną.- zamruczał, zarumieniony Kise, co spowodowane było wypiciem dwóch butelek piwa. Miał bardzo słabą głową i niewiele potrzeba mu było, żeby poczuć przyjemne szumienie i lekkość w ruchach. Do tego w tym stanie niemal wszystko go rozczulało i szczerze cieszył się życiem. Z jednej strony, dobrze, z drugiej jednak wszędzie potrzeba jakiś granic.

\- No już dobra, powtarzasz to po raz szósty.- mężczyzna zaśmiał się wesoło i poczochrał miękkie włosy przyjaciela, na co ten zareagował z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

\- Ale naprawdę!- zawołał uradowany blondyn, po czym czknął dwa razy, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejął.- Masz pojęcie, jaki farciarz ze mnie? Spośród moich przyjaciół, to przy Kasamatsu czuję się najlepiej.

\- Doprawdy? Jak powinienem na to zareagować?- Yukio pokręcił głową, przyglądając się Kise ze szczerym rozbawieniem, który to w zamyśleniu wydął wargi, robiąc tym samym, zupełnie nieświadomie, naprawdę uroczą minę.

\- Ja bym się ucieszył, słysząc takie słowa!

\- Cieszę się z nich.

\- W takim razie napijmy się jeszcze!- zawołał Kise i pomachał do kelnerki, która przyszła niemal od razu.- Poprosimy to samo. Dwa razy!

\- Ryouta, nie powinieneś przesadzać, alkohol ci nie służy.- upomniał go od razu czarnowłosy, jednak mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru go posłuchać, bo naprawdę świetnie się czuł. Każdy potrzebował czasem najzwyczajniej w świecie upić się w dobrym towarzystwie, żeby się odprężyć i nie myśleć o niczym zbędnym.

\- Przecież przy Kasamatsu nic złego mi się nie stanie.- powiedział Kise z powagą, czym zdecydowanie wygrał, wkraczając na terytorium należące do męskiej dumy Yukio.

\- No niech ci będzie.. Tym razem.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj taki super!

\- Tylko dzisiaj?- zaśmiał się Kasamatsu, po czym skinieniem głowy podziękował kelnerce za podanie piwa. Kise bardzo ucieszył się na ten widok, od razu upijając kilka łyków.

\- Nie, no co ty, zawsze jesteś super.- blondyn usiłował zrobić poważną minę, choć w rzeczywistości mu się to nie udało i wyglądał naprawdę cholernie słodko. Przynajmniej w odczuciach Yukio.

\- Chyba jednak powinniśmy częściej wychodzić na piwo.

Kise, rzecz jasna, się zgodził, jak zresztą za każdym razem w trakcie picia, nawet jeśli zazwyczaj na następny dzień zarzekał się, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi. Ale w tamtym momencie nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia, liczyło się tylko tu i teraz i to, że był szczęśliwy.

Nie zorientował się nawet kiedy kończył już piąte piwo i naprawdę nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio pozwolił sobie na jego taką ilość.

\- Może lepiej nie pij już, co?- zagadnął czarnowłosy, widząc z jaką lekkością jego przyjaciel wlewa w siebie trunek.

\- Przecież ja nigdy nie przesadzam.-czknął Kise, jednak dość szybko przyznał Kasamatsu w duchu rację.

Rozmawiali, śmiali się, żartowali, wieczór mijał bardzo szybko, ale alkohol dawał o sobie coraz bardziej znać.

\- Chyba pójdę się przewietrzyć..- wybełkotał młody nauczyciel, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo kręci mu się w głowie, a w barze jest strasznie duszno.

\- Źle się czujesz, Ryouta? Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?- Kasamatsu był szczerze zmartwiony, jednak Kise nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, zaraz wrócę.

Yukio zdawał się nie być zachwycony tym pomysłem, zwłaszcza, że pijany Kise, to nieprzewidywalny i pakujący się w kłopoty Kise, ale ostatecznie zmuszony był na to przystąpić.

Wychodząc na zewnątrz, blondyn poczuł jak chłodne powietrze delikatnie muska jego ciepłą twarz, tym samym ofiarowując naprawdę błogie uczucie. Bardzo było mu potrzebne takie orzeźwienie.

\- Idealnie.- westchnął głęboko i uniósł głowę, spoglądając na ciemne, kwietniowe niebo. Dni były naprawdę ciepłe, ale nocami dalej panowało przeszywające zimno. Które tym razem okazało się być zbawienne.

\- Idealnie, mówisz?- usłyszał za sobą nieprzyjemny śmiech i już chwilę potem poczuł jak czyjeś ręce bezczelnie obłapiają go w pasie. Był zdezorientowany.- Sprawię, że to słowo zmieni dla ciebie znaczenie.

\- Huh, kim ty, do cholery jesteś?- trzeba przyznać, że Ryouta był pijany, a przez to i jego reakcja była zdecydowanie opóźniona, co działało na jego niekorzyć. Dodatkowo miał straszne problemy z tym, żeby ustać na nogach. Głośna muzyka w knajpie i zero ludzi na zewnątrz. Fatalne położenie.

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie?- łapska nieznajomego faceta zaczęły uporczywie błądzić po ciele Kise, a ten nie potrafił się od nich uwolnić, zaczynając się szarpać.

\- Puszczaj mnie, zboku!- zawołał blondyn, jednak nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. Chwiał się niebezpiecznie i miał wrażenie, że lada moment nie da już rady się opierać.

Szarpali się jeszcze przez chwilę, Kise niewiele wyłapał z tej sytuacji, emocje wzięły nad nim górę i pragnął tylko uciec jak najdalej. I pewnie nie wiadomo jak tragicznie mogłoby się to skończyć, gdyby nie pojawiła się osoba, może i najmniej spodziewana, ale jakże zbawienna.

\- Nie słyszałeś co powiedział, dupku?!- ryknął głośno Aomine, jednym, płynnym ruchem chwytając mężczyznę za ubranie i odepchnął go z taką siłą, że ten zniknął w ciemnościach.

\- Co ty tu robisz, kretynie?- spytał Kise, patrząc na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem.

\- To ma być wdzięczność za uratowanie twojej dupy?- prychnął Daiki, jednak widząc jak jego nauczyciel traci grunt pod stopami, przytrzymał go mocno, chwytając w pasie bez cienia zawahania.- Szlag by to.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz się tak do mnie odezwiesz, to dostaniesz naganę, dzieciaku.- wybełkotał Kise, nie analizując nawet sytuacji, w której się znalazł, ponadto od razu zapominając o mężczyźnie, który jeszcze chwilę temu mógł zrobić mu krzywdę.

\- Czyli poradzisz sobie sam, okej.- Aomine puścił Kise, a ten tracąc równowagę, nawet nie do końca świadomy, wsparł się na nim od razu. Nie miał już siły mówić, a co dopiero stać, z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz gorzej.- Zaprowadzę cię do domu. Gdzie mieszkasz?

Kise mamrotał coś pod nosem, jednak nic kompletnie nie dało rady z tego zrozumieć. Aomine wziął głęboki wdech, mając nadzieję, że nie straci cierpliwości. Chociaż dziwnym było, że już tak się nie stało. Odszukał portfel w kieszeni blondyna i sprawdził adres.

\- To niedaleko..- powiedział do siebie i przytrzymał go mocniej, zarzucając ramię nauczyciela na swój bark.- Co za utrapienie.

\- Słyszałem to..- burknął cicho blondyn, opierając głowę na ramieniu chłopaka, jednak więcej już się nie odezwał.

Aomine też się nie odzywał, co jakiś czas spoglądając tylko na mężczyznę. Droga do jego mieszkania co prawda nie była długa, ale męcząca z całą pewnością, choć patrząc na silną posturę ciemnoskórego chłopaka mogłoby się zdawać inaczej. Kise nie był bardzo ciężki, ale z pewnością bezwład jego nóg nie ułatwiał sprawy.

\- Nigdy mi się za to nie odwdzięczysz, profesorku.- Daiki zatrzymał się i przykucnął, biorąc mężczyznę na plecy. Podskoczył dwa razy, żeby chwycić go stabilniej i ruszył dalej, klnąc pod nosem. Dlaczego właściwie to robił? To zdecydowanie nie w jego stylu.

Kiedy w końcu dotarli pod klatkę bloku, w którym mieszkał Kise, Aomine wyciągnął wygrzebane wcześniej z kieszeni blondyna klucze i motał się chwilę ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego. Udało się. Przebycie trzech pięter po schodach było największym jak do tej pory wyzwaniem, ale chłopak poradził sobie z nim całkiem nieźle. Mieszkanie numer dziesięć.

\- To tutaj.- otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, po czym zsunął od razu buty, szukając światła. Z przedpokoju całkiem dobrze było widać resztę pomieszczeń, więc Aomine bez większego problemu odnalazł sypialnię.- Czego się nie odzywasz, profesorku?- zagadał, siadając na łóżku, żeby w miarę możliwości swobodnie pozbyć się ciążącego balastu z pleców.

Kise jednak nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, z jednej, bardzo prostej przyczyny..

\- Poważnie zasnął?- dźwignął się na nogi i przez chwilę z uwagą przyglądał się spokojnej, w dodatku bardzo przystojnej twarzy Kise, której teraz nie wykrzywiał żaden grymas niezadowolenia, nie był ani spięty, ani sfrustrowany, nie uśmiechał się. Był po prostu odprężony, jak za każdym razem, kiedy znajdował się w swoim miękkim łóżku- bo faktycznie było zachęcająco miękkie. I pewnie ta chwila przeciągnęłaby się jeszcze trochę, gdyby w pokoju nie rozległ się nieznajomy dla Aomine dźwięk wesołej melodii, wyraźnie czymś stłumionej. Na początku usiłował to zignorować, ale po trzecim telefonie zirytował się wyraźnie i zdecydował odszukać komórkę blondyna i odebrać telefon.- Czego?

\- Czego?- powtórzył głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki, wyraźnie zaskoczony.- Kim ty, do cholery jesteś i gdzie teraz jest Ryouta? Dlaczego odbierasz jego telefon?

\- Jest w swoim łóżku, nie musisz się o niego martwić.- odpowiedział beznamiętnie Daiki, ziewając przy tym mimowolnie. Poczuł się nagle strasznie znużony.

\- Co ty mu zrobiłeś? Nie poszedłby z nikim obcym do swojego domu, zostawiając mnie samego!- zawołał mężczyzna, nie panując nad emocjami. I choć nie ciężko było wkurzyć Kasamatsu, tym razem chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.

\- Hm. W sumie to może masz rację, to ja poszedłem z nim, nie on ze mną. Ale nie wiesz czy jestem obcy.- Aomine znów usiadł na łóżku, nieświadomie przesuwając dłonią po gładkim prześcieradle.

\- Wiedziałbym coś o tym, draniu!

\- No dobra, dobra, daj mi już spokój.- nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, rozłączył się.- Co za nudny koleś.

Westchnął głęboko, czując, że najwyższa pora, żeby się zbierać. Właściwie, to gdyby nie wpadł na blondyna w drodze powrotnej do domu, pewnie już dawno by spał, chrapiąc głośno. Ale spojrzał na niego raz jeszcze, nie dowierzając do końca całej tej irracjonalnej sytuacji.

\- I to niby ja mam być kretynem?

* * *

W południe, kiedy słońce, znajdujące się wysoko na niebie zaczęło się wdzierać do sypialni Kise, usiłując tym samym bezczelnie zbudzić, rozległ się stłumiony przez poduszkę cierpiętniczy jęk. Mężczyzna podniósł się ostrożnie i dość niechętnie, ale chciał zorientować się przynajmniej pobieżnie gdzie jest i co się wydarzyło, bo z minionej nocy nie pamiętał zbyt wiele. Właściwie, to za dużo powiedziane, bo nie pamiętał nic, jego umysł wypełniała całkowita pustka od czasu wypicia czwartego piwa. I był zaskoczony widząc, że jest u siebie, bezpieczny, a przede wszystkim sam. Ulga. _Pewnie Kasamatsu mnie tu przyprowadził._

Usiłował odchrząknąć, ale głos uwiązł mu w garde, nie pozwalając nie wydobycie się jakiegokolwiek, choćby najcichszego dźwięku. Podniósł się z wcale nie małą trudnością i rozejrzał się po sypialni, mrużąc powieki, z zamiarem dopuszczenia do mózgu jak najmniejszej ilości światła. Łeb w istocie mu pękał. Początkowo nic nie przykuło jego uwagi, jednak kiedy miał zamiar znów ułożyć się w rozkosznej pościeli, spostrzegł na nocnej szafce karteczkę. Zainteresowała go na tyle, że sięgnął po nią od razu, choć po zapoznaniu się z treścią.. Zdecydowanie wolałby nigdy jej nie widzieć.

_Zadzwoń kiedy się obudzisz. _

Na drugiej stronie podany był numer telefonu. Zero podpisu, zero wskazówki, tylko krótka wiadomość i numer, który widział po raz pierwszy w życiu na oczy. Przecież gdyby to był, jakimś dziwnym sposobem któryś z jego znajomych, nie zostawiałby karteczki z numerem. _Co tu się działo?_, pomyślał przerażony, a całe jego ciało przeszły dreszcze. Obawiał się najgorszej możliwości, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo chciał tę myśl od siebie odpędzić. Pragnął nie myśleć o niczym, zasnąć z powrotem, a później obudzić się, z pewnością, że to wszystko było tylko snem. Nie było mu to jednak dane, kiedy to w całym mieszkaniu rozległ się irytująco głośny dzwonek do drzwi. Pewnie nie wstałby otworzyć, gdyby osoba dobijająca się do jego drzwi nie była tak bardzo natarczywa.

\- Idę, idę..- mruknął bardzo cicho, choć wiedział, że i tak nie było szans by go usłyszano. Kiedy otworzył, do jego mieszkania wparował bardzo szybko Kasamatsu, a jego mina wyraźnie świadczyła o tym, że ich wspólny wypad minionej nocy faktycznie mógł skończyć się źle. Bardzo źle. Tragicznie nawet.

\- Całą noc przez ciebie nie spałem!- krzyknął czarnowłosy, nie kłopocząc się najzwyklejszym _dzień dobry_, czy chociażby _hej_.

\- Błagam, mów kilka tonów ciszej..- przeszywający ból głowy nie miał zamiaru dać o sobie zapomnieć, niemal wywiercając sobą wielką dziurę. Kise powlókł się do kuchni i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą, wypijąc niemal połowę za jednym razem. Bał się rozmowy z przyjacielem.

\- Kim był ten facet?- a jednak. Tak bardzo nie chciał dopuścić do siebie wiadomości, że mógłby przyjść do domu z obcym mężczyzną. Nigdy przedtem mu się to nie zdarzyło, choć bardzo często dostawał różne niemoralne propozycje, ani razu żadnej nie uległ. Ale na Boga, musiał nie być przytomny!

\- J-jaki facet?- jęknął Kise, usiłując zrobić z siebie głupka, a w tym akurat był całkiem dobry.

\- Odebrał twoją komórkę. W nocy. Po tym jak zniknąłeś z knajpy, w której byliśmy razem.

Głęboki wdech. Blondyn czuł jak łzy zaczynają napływać do jego oczu, nie miał pojęcia co o tym wszystkim myśleć, wszystko było tak bardzo nieoczywiste, a jednocześnie tak bardzo prawdopodobne.

\- Kasamatsu, ja.. Ja nie mam pojęcia co się wczoraj stało..- każde słowo wypowiadał coraz ciszej, a kilka słonych kropel spłynęło po jego idealnie gładkich policzkach, miał straszne wyrzuty sumienia. Zrobił krok do przodu i przytulił się do wstrząśniętego Yukio, ściskając mocno w zaciśniętych pięściach materiał jego koszuli. Ten zaczął powoli robić się spokojniejszy, tylko z pozoru, bo zależało mu przede wszystkim na tym, żeby blondyn się uspokoił, i objął go ramionami.

Stali tak przez chwilę, jednak Kasamatsu szybko postanowił przerwać tę chwilę.

\- Idź się wykąpać, Ryouta. Dobrze ci to zrobi.

\- Tak, masz rację.- odsunął się od przyjaciela, siląc na słaby uśmiech, po czym posłusznie udał do łazienki.

Obejrzał swoje ciało uważnie kilka razy, nie było na nim żadnych śladów, ani malinek, ani zadrapań, nic, poza głową też go nie bolało. Wolał zostać przy przekonaniu, że nic się nie stało.


	4. Chapter 4

Dni mijały, a młody nauczyciel coraz rzadziej myślał o wydarzeniach z felernej weekendowej nocy, o której właściwie to nawet zbyt wiele nie wiedział. Po prostu praca zajęła go do tego stopnia, że nie miał nawet czasu zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, a pokój nauczycielski zdawał się być względnie najbezpieczniejszym dla Kise miejscem w całej szkole. Mógł na spokojnie usiąść, napić się kawy, zjeść i odpocząć, nie będąc przy tym narażonym na niekomfortowe spojrzenia i szepty ze strony uczennic, czy głupkawe docinki ze strony Aomine, który zaczął nękać go jeszcze częściej. I blondyn szczerze przeklinał go w myślach za to, że tak skutecznie zajmował jego czas, męcząc myśli przez większość czasu.

\- Zauważyłam, że dobrze dogaduje się pan z Aomine Daikim. To naprawdę wspaniale, naprawdę ciężko jest wzbudzić choćby odrobinę zainteresowania z jego strony.- zagadnęła Momoi Satsuki, trenerka koszykówki, uśmiechając się przy tym przyjaźnie do blondyna, który bez zawahania ten uśmiech odwzajemnił.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy pani stwierdzenie jest aż takie trafne.. _Dogaduję się_, to chyba zbyt wiele powiedziane.- wysilił się na krótki śmiech, ciesząc się, że nie nazwał tej chorej relacji zbyt dosadnie. Musiałoby to zabrzmieć naprawdę głupio, jeśli przyznałby się, że uczeń uczepił się go jak rzep psiego ogona, rzucając bezustannie różnymi złośliwościami i dwuznacznymi hasłami, wprawiającymi w okropne zakłopotanie.

\- Doprawdy?- przez krótką chwilę wyglądała, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała, jednak zaraz potem ten sam uśmiech znów zagościł na jej ślicznej twarzy.- W każdym bądź razie, wydaje mi się, że jako jedyny ma pan na niego tak duży wpływ.

\- Chciałbym, żeby miała pani rację.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, mam naprawdę dobre oko.- zaśmiała się wesoło, puszczając mu oczko.- Oh, już bardzo późno, spóźnię się na zajęcia!- zawołała nagle, zwracając uwagę na zegarek.- Miłego dnia.- pomachała do Kise, wybiegając z pokoju nauczycielskiego, nie czekając nawet na żadną reakcję. Była zdecydowanie bardzo żywą i radosną osobą, sprawiającą, że to przeklęte miejsce także miało swoje dobre strony.

Jak na zawołanie, zadzwonił dzwonek, co wywołało tylko falę ciężkich westchnięć w pokoju nauczycielskim. Widocznie niezależnie od tego, po której stronie biurka się siedziało, szkoła była w każdym stopniu równie bardzo wysysającym życie miejscem. Dla każdego.

Kise wyszedł za korytarz, z zamiarem udania się do sali, w której miały odbyć się jego następne zajęcia, kiedy to niespodziewanie jakaś mała, drobna osóbka zagrodziła mu przejście.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc?- spytał od razu i uśmiechnął się serdecznie, co akurat leżało w jego naturze.

\- Ja.. Uhm.. Proszę to przyjąć, Kise-sensei.- mruknęła cicho uczennica, wyciągając w kierunku blondyna ładnie zapakowane bento.

\- To bardzo miło z twojej strony, ale czy nie wolałabyś zjeść tego sama?

\- Mam drugie, to zrobiłam specjalnie dla pana.- spuściła wzrok, wyraźnie zawstydzona, co akurat zdecydowanie rozczuliło nauczyciela. Jak mógłby sprawić jej taki zawód i nie przyjąć prezentu, skoro być może jest to dla niej naprawdę ważne?

\- W takim razie z chęcią go przyjmę.- powiedział, a jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze piękniejszy, choć z pewnością nie miał tej świadomości.

* * *

Podczas ostatnich zajęć niepohamowany ból zaczął przedzierać się przez głowę nauczyciela, przynosząc wraz ze sobą nieprzyjemne zawroty. W nocy Kise zdecydowanie się wyspał, dzień był naprawdę cudowny, a lekcje jak do tej pory przebiegały całkiem dobrze. Ale pomimo tego, że względnie wszystko wydawało się być pozytywnym, stres wręcz go pożerał. Kto by pomyślał, że powodem całej tej fali nieprzyjemności była tylko jedna osoba? Tego dnia Aomine wykazywał większe zainteresowanie Kise, który miał wrażenie, że niemal czuje jego oddech na plecach.

Przeszły go ciarki, a skronie pulsowały bardzo boleśnie. Zegarek wskazywał na to, że do końca pozostało jeszcze dziesięć minut, ale nie dał rady prowadzić już dłużej lekcji.

\- Na tym dzisiaj już wyjątkowo skończymy.- powiedział w końcu, starając się by jego głos zabrzmiał jak najbardziej donośnie. Z marnym skutkiem.- Pamiętajcie, że w poniedziałek będzie kartkówka.

Niemal każdemu uczniowi z osobna odpowiadał _do widzenia_, w duchu modląc się, żeby wszyscy już wyszli. Kiedy tylko tak się stało, zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i postanowił, że nim uda się do domu, zajrzy najpierw do pielęgniarki w nadziei na jakiś porządny lek przeciwbólowy.

\- Dzień dobry.- wsunął się do środka, jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział.- No i masz.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając gdzieś półki z lekami i na całe szczęście, odnalazł ją bardzo szybko. _Co by tu.. _

\- Coś cię boli, profesorku?- słysząc ten przeklęty, niski głos, niemal podskoczył, wypuszczając z rąk małe pudełeczko. Przez krótką bardzo chwilę stał bez ruchu, chcąc możliwie jak najbardziej się uspokoić. Dopiero wtedy zdobył się na to, żeby obrócić się i spojrzeć na chłopaka, którego naprawdę pragnął nie widzieć.

\- A ty nie masz przypadkiem jakiejś lekcji, Aomine?

\- Z jaką agresją wypowiadasz moje nazwisko, to boli.- wykrzywił usta w naprawdę wrednym uśmiechu, robiąc zdecydowany krok w stronę Kise.

_Boże, błagam. Daj mi siłę, albo pewnego dnia naprawdę go uduszę._ Ilekroć zastanawiał się dlaczego ten chłopak uparł się, żeby uprzykrzać mu systematycznie życie, nie był w stanie na to odpowiedzieć. Rozważał wiele opcji, ale ani jedna nie była logiczna. Przecież to niemożliwe, że wszystko tylko przez to, że zwrócił mu uwagę! Głupią uwagę. Żeby nie spał na lekcji. Całkowity brak zdrowego rozsądku.

\- A mnie boli to, że jesteś taki bezmózgi.- westchnął głęboko i chciał schylić się po tabletki, które uprzednio upuścił, jednak nie było mu to dane. Został gwałtownie szarpnięty za ramię i przyparty do szafki z lekami. Przeszedł go straszny ból w łopatkach, ale był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby skupić na tym uwagę.- C-co ty..

Aomine ujął w palce jego podbródek blondyna, unosząc go, tym samym zmuszając by mężczyzna na niego spojrzał. Wyraz jego twarzy wyrażał satysfakcję, co tylko wprawiło Kise w jeszcze większe osłupienie. Kompletnie nie rozumiał tej dziwnej sytuacji, miał ochotę uciec, ale nogi, jak na złość, odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, a serce biło jak oszalałe.

\- Wiesz, nawet lubię kiedy się tak zachowujesz. Wyzwania bardzo mnie kręcą.- powiedział ciemnoskóry chłopak, unosząc brew w triumfalnym geście.

\- Puszczaj mnie. W każdej chwili ktoś może tu przyjść, idioto.- mając świadomość, że nie dałby rady wytłumaczyć się z tego co robili sami w gabinecie pielęgniarki, w takim położeniu, postanowił nie podnosić głosu. Usiłował się uwolnić, niestety, nie miał tyle siły co jego uczeń, tym samym będąc skazanym na całkowitą porażką.

A tamten, zupełnie niczym się nie przejmując zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Kise, łącząc ich usta w niechcianym pocałunku. Nie był ani czuły, ani delikatny, wyglądał jakby zwyczajnie brał co chiał. I tyle.

_To jest jakiś koszmar.._

* * *

Gruby, ciepły koc idealnie owijał całe jego trzęsące się ciało. Blondyn nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, że co chwilę rozlewa herbatę, trzymaną w dłoniach. Jego serce nie uspokoiło się ani trochę, cały czas przed oczami widział ten pieprzony uśmiech, o którym jak najszybciej chciał zapomnieć. Czuł słony smak ust Aomine, jego dłonie, przytrzymujące go silnie i słyszał w głowie idealnie ton głosu chłopaka, kiedy ten mówił, _że dopiero zaczął_. Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć, że dopiero zaczął? Cały czas chodziło mu o tego typu relację? I dlaczego musiało paść akurat na niego? Niewinnego i dobrego dla każdego Kise, który w życiu przede wszystkim starał się unikać kłopotów. Niezależnie od tego z jakim skutkiem ostatecznie mu się to udawało.

\- To nie może być prawda!- krzyknął nagle, łapiąc się za głowę, z nieodpartym wrażeniem, że lada moment zaleje się łzami. Nie przychodził mu do głowy nawet najdrobniejszy pomysł, co ma z tym wszystkim zrobić.- Może Kasamatsu byłby w stanie mi pomóc..

Sięgał już po telefon, z zamiarem zadzwonienia do przyjaciela, ale właściwie to nie był pewien czy chcę rozwiązywać sprawę w tak dziecinny sposób, w dodatku wyręczając się inną osobą. Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciał takiego rozwiązania. Poza tym, jakby na to nie spojrzeć, Aomine wciąż był jego uczniem.

\- Kurwa..

Odłożył kubek i rzucił się na plecy, zakrywając kocem nawet głowę. I w tamtym momencie faktycznie zachowywał się jak nastolatka. Dlaczego reagował tak nerwowo? W końcu całował się już nie raz, nie dwa i nie powinno to zrobić na nim takiego wrażenia. Ot, jeden pocałunek. Pocałunek z mężczyzną. Z uczniem. Z Aomine Daikim. Niech szlag trafi to wszystko!

To prawdopodobnie przez to jak wielką niechęć żywił do chłopaka. A jeśli nie? Jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie czuł się sfrustrowany do tak ogromnego stopnia. Podniósł się równie gwałtownie co położył i potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, nie mogę się tak zachowywać!- skarcił sam siebie, zasikając mocno pięści.

Koniec z zamykaniem się w czterech ścianach i z tymi bezsensownymi zmartwieniami. Postanowił wyjść z domu, kupić sobie może coś ładnego, bo przecież dawno tego nie robił, napić kawy w jakiejś przytulnej kawiarnii i zjeść do niej ogromny kawałek ciasta. Trzeba sobie jakoś rekompensować złe samopoczucie.

Do centrum nie miał daleko, więc postawonił się przejść. Pogoda była niezwykle zachęcająca, szkoda byłoby ją marnować na przejażdżki autobusami. W pierwszej kolejności padło na kawę! Zaszedł w to samo miejsce, które lubił często odwiedzać razem z Kasamatsu i od razu zajął ulubiony stolik. Kelnerka pojawiła się bardzo szybko, podając blondynowi menu.

\- Poproszę mrożone latte i ciasto dnia.- powiedział od razu, uśmiechając się delikatnie, na co kobieta skinęła głową i odeszła od stolika, zabierając ze sobą kartę.

_ Opłacało się wyjść._, w duchu niemal się roztapiał, rozkoszując tartą z solidną warstwą bitej śmietany i soczystymi kawałkami owoców na wierzchu. Co prawda z początku trochę bił się z myślami, bo podana była tak pięknie, że aż szkoda było kosztować.

\- Pychota.- mruknął pod nosem i oblizał subtelnie wargi. Dopił kawę, poszedł zapłacić i z uczuciem niezaprzeczalnej błogości wyszedł z lokalu. I pewnie ta błogość potrwała by nieco dłużej, gdyby w tłumie nie wypatrzył, całkiem przypadkowo, granatowej czupryny.- Za jakie grzechy?

Przystanął na chwilę, a pomiędzy przemykającymi się ludźmi dostrzegł, że Aomine wyraźnie z kimś rozmawiał. Był to dużo niższy od niego chłopak, o kolorze włosów intensywnej czerwieni. I ku nieświadomemu do końca rozbawieniu Kise, wyglądał jakby opieprzał o coś jego okropnego ucznia. _Dobrze ci tak._, pomyślał od razu, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

Dostrzegł jak niższy chłopak chwyta Daikiego za krawat i pociąga w swoją stronę, przez co chwilowo blondyn znieruchomiał, a zaraz potem poczuł jakąś dziwną.. Ulgę? Najwyraźniej Aomine tylko się z nim droczył, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo chorą metodę sobie wybrał i nie musiał się martwić, że będzie miał na karku zakochanego gówniarza. Bo taka myśl też przeszła mu przez głowę i chyba właśnie tego bał się najbardziej.. W każdym bądź razie, mógł spać spokojnie.

Nie przyglądając się już dłużej tej scenie, odszedł, wesołym krokiem zmierzając w stonę galerii.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Wyraźnie czuł dotyk ciepłej skóry na swojej, gorący oddech i intensywny męski zapach. Jego ciało łaknęło tej bliskości, niemal rozpalającej każdą komórkę jego spragnionego ciała. Muskał opuszkami twarde mięśnie, przeczesywał palcami ciemne włosy, ocierał się zachęcająco. Ich oddechy były szybkie i płytkie, łączyły się ze sobą, nie istniała między nimi żadna, nawet najmniejsza granica. Nigdy przedtem nie czuł tak wspaniałego uniesienia, zatracającego niemal w każdym stopniu, niepowtarzalnego. Łapczywie sięgał po więcej, nic go nie hamowało, pragnął tylko by nie miało to końca._

* * *

Od samego ranka policzki Kise oblane były mocnym rumieńcem, ilekroć się odzywał, strasznie się jąkał_, _wszystko upuszczał i był okropnie niezdarny. Było mu wstyd za siebie, swoje straszne myśli, a przede wszystkim za swój dzisiejszy sen, tak bardzo realistyczny, że gdy się obudził, czuł się jakby jego ciało zmęczone było po wielkim wysiłku i dostawał dreszczy, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że dalej czuł na sobie dotyk. Co więcej, nie mógł skojarzyć kogo ten sen mógł dotyczyć. To było dla niego naprawdę fatalne. A co najgorsze, nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć i choć nie był w stanie przyznać się sam przed sobą, to naprawdę tęsknił do takich doznań. Od czasów drugiego roku studiów był sam, czyli całkiem długo jak na młodego, zdrowego faceta, a w jednorazowych rozrywkach zdecydowanie nie gustował. I zadawał sobie w kółko jedno pytanie. _Co ze mną ostatnio jest nie tak?_

\- Jestem taki żenujący..- mruknął pod nosem, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że znajduje się właśnie na lekcji, a gdy tylko usłyszał jak z końca sali rozchodzi się głupi śmiech, poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.- Aomine, coś się bawi?

\- Mam zostać po lekcji, żeby to z panem przedyskutować?

\- Możesz to przedysktutować teraz. Z dyrektorem.- powiedział poważnie, co naprawdę było do niego niepodobne i nawet niezamierzenie udało mu się zmyć złośliwy uśmieszek z ust Aomine. Który zresztą przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Co prawda Kise cały czas na swój sposób odznaczał się wyraźną niechęcią w stosunku do jego osoby, ale ta powaga totalnie go zmyliła.

Tego dnia blondyn zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju do żartów, nieprawdpodobnie sfrutrowany i zawstydzony odliczał czas z zegarkiem w ręku do końca zajęć. A kiedy dzwonek w końcu ogłosił wyczekiwaną przerwę, z niemą ulgą usiadł za biurkiem, łudząc się, że jeśli skupi swoją uwagę na sprawdzaniu kartkówek, uda mu się zbyt wiele nie myśleć o rzeczach tak bardzo niepożytecznych. Nawet nie zorientował się, że w klasie cały czas siedziała jeszcze jedna osoba, która zresztą, mimo swojej wrodzonej niechęci do wszystkiego, bacznie mu się przyglądała. Bardzo szybko się jednak poddał, uznając, że nie jest w stanie w pełni skupić się nad ocenianiem tych pierdół, bo w większości niestety tak to właśnie wyglądało. Jego uczniowie nawet jeśli byli całkiem sympatyczni, to cholernie ciężko było im wbić cokolwiek do głowy.. W szczególności Aomine, którego zresztą obecności Kise nadal nie był świadomy. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i przekręcił się na krześle, przodem to tablicy. Wybrał numer.

\- Ryouta, coś się stało?- Kasamatsu odebrał niemal natychmiast, mogłoby się zdawać, że czekał na telefon.

\- Nic szczególnego..- zawahał się przez moment, ale w końcu uznał, że takie małe kłamstewko nie ma prawa nikogo zabić.- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, czuję się zaniedbany!

Kise wysilił się na śmiech, nie mając pojęcia, że w tej chwili cienkie brwi jego ucznia zmarszczyły się nieznacznie.

\- Wybacz, ostatnio byłem strasznie zapracowany. Pamiętasz tego stażystę, o którym ci wspominałem?

\- No, pamiętam. Co z nim?

\- Bezczelnie przydzielono mi go pod opiekę, twierdząc, że tylko ja sobie z nim poradzę. A naprawdę pomału już nie wytrzymuję.

\- Oh, naprawdę?- blondyn przez chwilę był trochę markotny, ale zaraz potem roześmiał się całkiem wesoło.- W takim razie jestem trochę zazdrosny o to, że masz dla niego więcej czasu niż dla mnie.

Kasamatsu milczał, ale Kise nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

\- Masz jutro czas?

\- Przykro mi, jestem zmuszony jechać na jakieś zupełnie niepotrzebne szkolenie.- po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległo się pełne żalu westchnienie.

\- To takie okrutne..- Kise wydął dolną wargę w wyrazie szczerego smutku.- Ale obiecaj, że odezwiesz się jak wrócisz.

\- Obiecuję, obiecuję.- zapewnił mężczyzna ze spokojem, ale blondyn był pewien, że się uśmiechnął.- Muszę już kończyć, wołają mnie. Czekaj na telefon.

\- Tylko nie zapomnij.

Rozłączył się. Co prawda liczył bardzo na spotkanie z przyjacielem, przy którym na pewno mógłby się zrelaksować- ostatnio chodził zdecydowanie chodził zbyt spięty, ale trudno. Odwórcił się z powrotem w stronę biurka, a pierwszą rzeczą jaką ujrzały jego oczy były pełne wargi, wykrzywione w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. I zupełnie nie kontrolując swojej reakcji, poczuł jak serce zaczyna bić szybciej, a do umysłu wdarło się wspomnienie pocałunku słonych warg.

\- Z kim rozmawiałeś?

Początkowo znaczenie wypowiedzianych słów do niego nie dotarło, by w końcu przypływ narastającej irytuacji pomógł mu wrócić do rzeczywistości.

\- A co cię to obchodzi?- fuknął blondyn, usiłując nie zwracać uwagi na rozchylone usta chłopaka, które swoją drogą znajdowały się niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- To nie oczywiste?

\- Nie, i co ty tu w ogóle robisz?

Podniósł się gwałtownie z miejsca, będąc gotowym, żeby przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale nim którykolwiek z nich zdążył się w ogóle odezwać drzwi się otworzyły, a do klasy wszedł niski chłopak o czerwonym kolorze włosów, wyglądający swoją drogą całkiem znajomo. W tym momencie blondyn całkowicie zapomniał o swoim zdenerwowaniu, zdezorientowany dziwną sytuacją.

_Ah, to jego widziałem ostatnio z Aomine.._

\- Daiki, szukałem cię.

_Muszą być blisko, skoro zwraca się do niego po imieniu.._, zamyślił się Kise, od razu czując jakiś niewyjaśniony brak sympatii do tego dzieciaka, który dostrzegł, że jest obserwowany, a lodowate spojrzenie kolorowych tęczówek, jakie posłał młodemu nauczycielowi, niemal zamroziło mu krew w żyłach.

\- Akashi, co ty tu, do cholery robisz?

\- Wyrażaj się, Daiki.- upomniał go od razu, ani na moment nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Kise pomyślał, że przypomina trochę straszną wersję Tetsuyi. Do tego stopnia straszną, iż pomimo tego, że Kise powinien swoją osobą wzbudzać właśnie respekt, wolał się zwyczajnie nie wtrącać, nie mając na to odwagi.- Nie odezwałeś się, więc postanowiłem przyjść.

\- Mówiłem ci, że masz tego nie robić.- ciemnoskóry chłopak westchnął głęboko, zarzucając torbę na prawy bark.

\- Już na to za późno.

\- No dobra, w takim razie chodźmy coś zjeść i wtedy pogadamy. Zostaw nas tylko na chwilę.

W tym momencie Akashi posłał Kise kolejne lodowate spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby chciał zabić w nim ostatnie chęci do życia.

\- W porządku, ale nie mam zamiaru długo czekać.- jego spokój był nienaturalny, potworny wręcz, ale jak powiedział, tak zrobił.

\- Wyjdź stąd, Aomine, nie mam z tobą o czym rozmawiać.- nieprzyjemna cisza została szybko przerwana, a Ryouta zmarszczył brwi. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na żadne pogadanki z tym cholernym dzieciakiem. Właściwie to jedyne czego chciał, to żeby ten jak najszybciej zniknął mu z oczu.

\- Czyżby profesorek zrobił się zazdrosny?- zakpił sobie Daiki, zbliżając się do niego leniwym krokiem, nie mając nawet świadomości po jak cienkim lodzie zaczął właśnie stąpać.

\- Niedoczekanie.- warknięcie wydzierające się z ust blondyna wcale nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę pogodną naturę mężczyzny. A teraz co? Sam nie miał pojęcia dlaczego zachowywał się w tak idiotyczny sposób.

Aomine już otwierał usta, żeby coś odszczekać, kiedy to drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny, tym razem jednak do środka zajrzał jeden z nauczycieli, całkowicie ignorując obecność ucznia.

\- Profesorze Kise, dyrektor chce z panem porozmawiać.

\- Dziękuję, już idę.- skinął lekko głową, uśmiechając się w podziękowaniu do starszego mężczyzny, nim ten zdążył znów zniknąć za drzwiami.

\- To boli.- stwierdził z udawanym żalem w głosie ciemnoskóry chłopak, patrząc na zdezorientowanego blondyna z góry.- Czemu do mnie się tak nie uśmiechasz?

\- Jeszcze czego.- prychnął Kise, odtrącając dłoń, która niebezpiecznie zmierzała w jego kierunku, po czym zaczął zbierać z biurka swoje rzeczy.- Zostaw mnie już w spokoju. I nie przyprowadzaj więcej uczniów z innych szkół.

* * *

Propozycja pojechania ze swoją klasą na szkolną wycieczkę, którą złożył mu dyrektor początkowo go zaskoczyła, ale zgodził się bez większego namysłu, niemal od razu żałując tej decyzji. Euforia wynikająca z faktu, iż będzie miał okazję opuścić głośne miasto choć na kilka dni, została szybko stłamszona przez myśl, że nie będzie to samotny odpoczynek, a na głowie stanie mu blisko trzydzieści osób, które niekoniecznie będą go słuchać. W szczególności jeden wysoki, upierdliwy, leniwy, arogancki gnojek..

_Agh, nie przeżyję tego! Może lepiej będzie położyć się do trumny już teraz?_ Złapał się za głowę, rozczochrując swoje idealnie ułożone włosy, zupełnie jakby miało to rozwiązać jego problemy, a kiedy podniósł wzrok dostrzegł Aomine z Akashim, zmierzających w nieznanym mu kierunku. I nie do końca świadomie zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając im się dopóki nie zniknęli za rogiem. _Co jest?_

* * *

\- Wycieczka odbędzie się w ostatnim tygodniu maja, zgody, które wam rozdałem chciałbym dostać do końca tego tygodnia, a pieniędze do końca następnego.

Podniecone szepty uczniów dodały mu trochę otuchy, nawet jeśli zupełnie nie rozwiały jego wątpliwości, no i miał cichą nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnych większych problemów. Nadzieja matką głupich, się mówi. Po raz ostatni Kise omiótł spojrzeniem całą klasę, jakby chciał się upewnić czy przypadkiem o niczym nie zapomniał, a w oczy rzuciła mu się pusta ławka pod oknem.

\- Czy ktoś z was orientuje się może co z Aomine?

Zero odzewu, tego się w sumie spodziewał. Szczerze mówiąc wolałby w tej sprawie wyręczyć się którymś z uczniów, a najlepiej gdyby chłopak po prostu był w szkole i nie stwarzał nikomu problemów swoją osobą. Kise westchnął głęboko na myśl o przykrym obowiązku załatwienia tej sprawy, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł pozakać, że taka błahostka jest w stanie go przerosnąć. Co to, to nie! Z pewnością nie przegra z tym leniwym, rozpuszczonym dzieciakiem.

Kiedy miał chwilę, zerknął do dziennika, żeby spisać numer i adres chłopaka, bo z jego rodzicami faktycznie nie dało rady się skontaktować. Na początku wszystko zdawało się być w porządku, jednak umysł Kise nie miał zamiaru dać mu spokoju, podpowiadając natrętnie, że ten numer jest dziwnie znajomy. A kiedy ostatecznie uświadomił sobie skąd go kojarzy, prawie runął na podłogę, w ostatnim momencie na szczęście łapiąc się krzeszła.

_To niemożliwe._ Ewidentnie zrobiło mu się słabo i coś ścisnęło go za żołądek. Nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do siebie myśli, że coś mogłoby się wydarzyć tamtej pieprzonej nocy, kiedy nie był ani odrobinę świadomy rzeczywistości, i niezależnie od tego jak bardzo niemożliwe zdawało się to być, ogarnął go straszny niepokój. Na boga, przecież był nieprzytomny! Jeśli początkowo chciał załatwić tę sprawę telefonicznie, teraz zdecydowanie postanowił pojechać do niego osobiście, żeby ewentualnie wyjaśnić swoją szaloną myśl.

Dojechanie autobusem na dobry przystanek od szkoły zajęło mu średnio pół godziny, więc całkiem niedługo. Okolica była normalna i spokojna, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Wciągając głośno powietrze do płuc, sięgnął do kieszeni, żeby sprawdzić jeszcze raz adres i niekoniecznie z ulgą uzmysłowił sobie, że jest już na miejscu.

Najwięcej czasu chyba spędził pod drzwiami chłopaka, wahając się, czy aby na pewno podjął słuszną decyzję. Potrzeba zaspokojenia ciekawości jednak wzięła górę i był szczerze zdziwiony, że Aomine faktycznie był w domu, może nawet podświadomie mając nadzieję, że go nie zastanie. Najbardziej martwiący był jednak stan chłopaka.

\- No proszę, ostatnia osoba, której się spodziewałem.- prychnął kpiąco, zaraz potem jednak dusząc się uciążliwym kaszlem. Wyglądał strasznie marnie i opierał się ciężko ramieniem o ścianę, po to by nie stracić równowagi, a blondyna ogarnęły szczere wyrzuty sumienia, że tak bezmyślnie nazwał go problemem. Zapomniał nawet po co właściwie przyjechał.

\- Brałeś jakieś lekarstwa?

\- Po co.- mruknął chłopak, wyraźnie męcząc się staniem.- Wejdź do środka, profesorku, no chyba, że przyjechałeś tylko po to, żeby na mnie popatrzeć.

\- Chciałbyś.

Kise skrzywił się lekko, ale wszedł do środka i od razu poczuł jak strasznie duszno było w mieszkaniu. Zdjął buty i wszedł w głąb przedpokoju, czekając aż Aomine zamknie drzwi i do niego dojdzie.

\- Wiesz, że siedzenie w tych wszystkich zaraskach z pewnością cię nie uzdrowi?- zagadał, nie potrafiąc sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie dlaczego przejawia troskę względem Daikiego, który zareagował swoją drogą na to z niechcianą przez Kise aprobatą.

\- Martwisz się..- mruknął słabo, obejmując go ręką w pasie i nieznazcznie zbliżając twarz do jego szyi, przez co blondyn niemal podskoczył.

\- Skończ się wydurniać!

To było bardzo dużym wyzwaniem- powtrzymać się przed przywaleniem temu cholernemu dzieciakowi. A ten w odpowiedzi śmiał się bezczelnie, dopóki znowu nie zaniósł się kaszlem.

\- Wracam do łóżka, idziesz ze mną?

\- Aomine!

\- No co? Zapytałem czy idziesz ze mną, a nie czy wejdziesz mi do łóżka, zboczony profesorku.

Twarz blondyna momentalnie oblała się mocnym rumieńcem, kompletnie nie był w stanie tego kontrolować. Jak to możliwe, żeby uczniowi udało się go zawstydzić do tego stopnia? Przejawiał same najgorsze cechy, jakie tylko można było sobie wyobrazić, dodatkowo był sporo młodszy, nie dbał o niczyje zdanie i robił co mu się żywnie podobało, włączając w to także Kise, który niezależnie od swoich protestów, musiał przyznać, że był chyba całkowicie bezsilny.

Wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył za chłopakiem, który zdawał się nawet nie mieć pojęcia, w jak wielkie zażenowanie wprowadził swojego młodego, przyjstojnego nauczyciela. Wchodząc do pokoju uderzył go o wiele bardziej intensywny zapach choroby, co szczerze mówiąc pozwoliło mu się trochę ocknąć.

\- Kładź się pod kołdrę, trzeba tu przewietrzyć.- rozkazał, tym razem nie mając zamiaru przyjmować jakichkolwiek sprzeciwów.- Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć w tym syfie.

\- Co za nuta dominacji w głosie.- zaśmiał się Aomine, bardziej ochrypniętym głosem niż zwykle, ale położył się, faktycznie uznając, że to nie jest zły pomysł.

Blondyn otworzył okna w pokoju chłopaka i w kuchni, chcąc zrobić przeciąg i kierując się wskazówkami Aomine, odnalazł niewielkie pudełko z lekami, wybierając odpowiednie. Motał się chwilę po kuchni, usiłując znaleźć kubki i herbatę, ale w końcu mu się udało i wracając do pokoju, pozamykał znowu okna. Daiki przyglądał mu się z powagą, która wbrew pozorom wcale nie była w jego przypadku częstym zjawiskiem i nie odzywał się ani słowem.

\- Będziemy jechać na wycieczkę, potrzebuję zgody.- zaczął Kise, przerywając dosyć niezręczną dla siebie ciszę.

\- Będziemy sami?

\- Chyba oszalałeś!- zawołał od razu blondyn, po czym wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby się uspokoić.- Zostawiłem zgodę na biurku, chcę ją odzyskać do końca tygodnia.

\- Wielka szkoda..- wyraz twarzy Aomine nic nie zdradzał i bez żadnej krępacji wyciągnął rękę w stronę blondyna, żeby pomimo wszelkich jego oporów i protestów, przyciągnąć go do siebie i zamknąć w ramionach.

Serce Kise zaczęło znowu walić jak szalone, a róż, który wpłynął na jego blade policzki miał bardzo intensywną barwę. Początkowo usiłował się szarpać, ale szybko uzmysłowił sobie, że nie ma szans, nawet jeśli chłopak był osłabiony, to w dalszym ciągu silniejszy, dlatego zwyczajnie leżał, modląc się w duchu, żeby udało mu się uspokoić. Zdecydowanie brakowało mu asertywności.

\- Powiedz mi..- mruknął szeptem, postanawiając postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.- Może to zabrzmi trochę głupio, ale byłeś kiedyś w moim domu?

\- Byłem.

_Czyli jednak._ Zrobiło mu się cholernie słabo i nawet przez chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl, że dobrze się stało, że leży, bo inaczej mógłby już dawno znajdować się na podłodze.

\- Czekałem na telefon.- dodał Aomine, a Kise odniósł nieodparte wrażenie, że słyszał w jego głosie żal. Poczuł jak chłopak wtula twarz w jego plecy i nawet nie potrafił zebrać się na to, żeby zaprotestować.

\- Co się wtedy wydarzyło?- pytanie, które blondyn zadał było bardzo niepewne. Czuł się zawstydzony, tak otwarcie przyznając do tego, że urwał mu się tamtej nocy film i nic nie pamiętał.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć.- rozległ się stłumiony śmiech, który nie był ani odrobinę pocieszający.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ryouta, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje?- słyszał głos, znajomy w dodatku, ale nim znaczenie słów do niego dotarło, wyrywając tym samym z zamyślenia, musiała minąć dłuższa chwila.

\- Coś mówiłeś, Kasamatsu?

\- Od kilku dni nie idzie się z tobą dogadać, wszystko gra?

Przecież to oczywiste, że nic nie gra. Był przemęczony, stresował się wyjazdem, który zresztą zbliżał się nieubłaganie, a na domiar złego, Aomine coraz pewniej wchodził w jego życie, od tak, nie przejmując się ani trochę żadnymi sprzeciwami ze strony blondyna, coraz częściej pozwalał sobie na coraz więcej.

\- W przyszłym tygodniu jadę z moimi dzieciakami na wycieczkę i trochę się denerwuję.- powiedział Kise, z przepraszającym, aczkolwiek nie mniej pięknym uśmiechem i podrapał się z tyłu głowy.

\- Po raz pierwszy ich tak nazwałeś.- zauważył czarnowłosy, śmiejąc się przyjaźnie.

\- Właściwie.. Chyba trochę ich polubiłem.

_Trochę. _Jakby tak się zastanowić, to prawie całą klasę darzył sympatią. Albo inaczej! Całą, z jednym pieprzonym wyjątkiem. Nikt przedtem nie doprowadzał Kise do takich nerwów, skrajności, a jego niemal wiecznie uśmiechniętą twarz ostatnimi czasy bardzo często wykrzywiał grymas pełen niezadowolenia. Niewiarygodne. Czym sobie zasłużył na takie potraktowanie?

* * *

Stał przed autokarem i kończył sprawdzać obecność, wpuszczając kolejno uczniów do środka. Kiedy się obudził, był mniej zestresowany niż przez ostatnie dni i przyjął to z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, bo od rana promienny uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym wsiadł do autokaru i zorientował się, że coś nie gra.

\- Ej, Aomine, to moje miejsce. Idź do tyłu.- powiedział, odruchowo kiwając głową w kierunku reszty uczniów.

\- Nie chce mi się.- chłopak ziewnął bezwstydnie, układając się wygodnie na siedzeniu.

\- Uczeń nie powinien siedzieć z nauczycielem, wstawaj.

\- Tak samo jak nie powinien go całować i przytulać?

\- Mów ciszej!- syknął momentalnie Kise, czując, że oblewa się znowu tym przeklętym rumieńcem.

Nie odezwał się już i szczerze nie chciał komentować triumfalnego śmiechu Aomine, kiedy siadał obok niego, tym samym przyznając się do porażki. Ich wycieczka chyba jednak nie zapowiadała się tak dobrze, jak wcześniej o tym myślał. Albo jak przynajmniej pomógł mu o tym myśleć Kasamatsu._ To jakaś pomyłka._, odwrócił głowę i z całych sił usiłować ignorować jakże irytujące spojrzenie ciemnoskórego chłopaka, które niezaprzeczalnie czuł na sobie. To było naprawdę frustrujące.

\- Możesz przestać?

\- Ale co?

\- Właśnie to, wkurzasz mnie.

Kolejna bezczelna fala śmiechu Aomine sprawiła, że Kise ledwo udało się pohamować przed tym, żeby mu porządnie nie przywalić.

\- To chyba dobry znak, profesorku.

\- O czym ty znowu bredzisz?

\- Za wiele oczekujesz, licząc na odpowiedź. Domyśl się.

\- Nie możesz mi zwyczajnie odpowiedzieć?- blondyn zmarszczył brwi, mając przeczucie, że zaczynające niebezpiecznie pulsować skronie zwiastują zbliżający się ból głowy.

\- Nie chce mi się.

Kise syknął pod nosem, po czym nieświadomie wydął usta i znowu odwrócił głowę w stronę szyby, usiłując zignorować obecność tego męczącego gnojka, jak to cały czas określał w myślach swojego ciemnoskórego ucznia. Na szczęście stosunkowo szybko mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, bo Aomine najzwyczajniej w świecie na początku drogi zasnął, chociaż i dla blondyna okazała się ona być wyjątkowo nużąca. Nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, przymknął oczy i wpadł w sidła niespodziewanej drzemki.

Właściwie to obudził się kiedy akurat dojeżdżali na miejsce, ale ku żadnemu w sumie zdziwieniu nie czekało go nic miłego, gdy otworzył oczy. Było mu podejrzanie miękko i ciepło, ale wcześniej nie myślał nawet, żeby się nad zastanawiać. I to było jego największym błędem! Niezaprzeczalnie nie powinien leżeć z głową na ramieniu Daikiego, który teraz przyglądał mu się z jakimś dziwnym, nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, choć pewne było, że wyglądał na zadowolonego z takiego położenia.

\- Dobrze się spało, profesorku?- zapytał, tym przeklętym, niskim głosem, który przyprawiał Kise o dreszcze, do tego uśmiechnął się podejrzanie.

Ostatecznie sytuacja do niego dotarła, przez co podskoczył momentalnie, mając wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. _To się nie dzieje.._

\- Coś nie tak, Ryouta?- spytał szeptem Aomine, zbliżając usta do ucha blondyna i wyraźnie zaakcentował jego imię, co zdecydowanie nie spotkało się z zadowoleniem ze strony Kise.

\- Przestań sobie w końcu na tyle pozwalać, bo nie masz na co liczyć!

\- Na co liczyć?- brew Aomine uniosła się ku górze, a usta wykrzywiły się w kolejnym wstrętnym uśmieszku.- A może to ty liczysz na to, że moje zachowanie jest na czymś oparte? Jak myślisz, nie przeceniasz się trochę?

\- Co?- kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, było to coś, czego nawet przez ułamek sekundy nie rozważał. Bo jak? Albo chociaż usiłował wmówić sobie jak bardzo temu wszystkiemu brakuje sensu.

\- Każesz mi powtarzać, czy może wolisz, żebym ci pokazał jak to się ma w rzeczywistości?

\- Najlepiej zrobisz jak nie będziesz się do mnie odzywał, a już tym bardziej się nie zbliżaj. I dobrze ci radzę, weź sobie moje słowa głęboko do serca.- prychnął blondyn, usiłując skupić swoją uwagę na drodze.

\- Kolejny zabójczy cios.- Aomine pokręcił głową z wyraźną dezaprobatą, która w gruncie rzeczy była tylko marnym pozorem, bo tak naprawdę nie przejął się ani odrobinę. Standardowo.

_Błagam, niech te męczarnie skończą się jak najszybciej._, Kise już miał składać dłonie do szczerej modlitwy, kiedy akurat autobus zatrzymał się, tylko samym chwilowo kończąc jego katusze. W zamian za to momentalnie rozległy się podekscytowane głosy licealistów, a młody nauczyciel musiał się mocno natrudzić, żeby przypadkiem wszyscy nagle nie wybiegli na świeże powietrze i zniknęli spoza pola jego kontroli.

Kiedy wysiedli, wszystko okazało się w rzeczywistości wyglądać jeszcze lepiej niż na zdjęciach! Piękne pole namiotowe, znad którego unosił się błogi zapach świeżo skoszonej trawy. Śliczny, niewielki domek, w którym znajdowały się łazienki i przytulna kuchnia, dostępna dla każdego z gości. Był tylko jeden szczegół, którego wcześniej Kise w ogóle nie zarejestrował. A była nim dokładniej ogromna żaba, wzrastająca na samym środku cudownego pola.

_ Co do cholery.._

\- Hoho, nasi goście już przybyli!- rozległo się wesołe wołanie, a z domku wyszło dwóch mężczyzn. Najwyraźniej witał ich niższy z mężczyzn, wyglądał na bardzo miłego i już zmierzał szybkim krokiem w kierunku blondyna stojącego z gromadką uczniów. U jego boku szedł dosyć ponury facet, z przesadnie poważną miną. Nie odezwał się nawet, notorycznie za to poprawiając okulary.

\- Miejsce wygląda lepiej niż się spodziewałem.- powiedział na wstępie Ryouta, naprawdę czując się przyjemnie. Chociaż szybko coś mu się przypomniało..- Ale na zdjęciach nie widziałem tej żaby.

\- To nasz nowy nabytek, Kerosuke. Jest dobrym duchem tego miejsca, strzeże je przed złem.

_To jakim cudem Aomine się tu znalazł?_

\- Shin-chan, przestać, bo nam zaraz gości odstraszysz.- zaśmiał się wesoło ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, wydzielając drugiemu właścicielowi kuksańca.- Jestem Takao Kazunari, a ten tutaj to Midorima Shintarou. Nie musicie się nim przejmować!

\- Bakao. W jakim świetle ty mnie stawiasz przed gośćmi?!

\- Rozgośćcie się, rozliczymy się później. Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebowali, to będziemy w domku.

Kilku uczniów roześmiało się na widok zburaczałej twarzy zielonowłosego, co tylko spotęgowało efekt wywołany wystarczająco solidnie przez Takao.

\- A jeśli będziesz miał ochotę na towarzystwo wieczorem, to zapraszamy.- niższy właściciel ściszył głos, puszczając oczko do blondyna, co rzecz jasna nie pozostało niezauważone.

\- Raczej nie powinienem, ale dzięki za propozycję.- Kise w końcu trochę się rozluźnił, uśmiechając się przy tym z niezaprzeczalną wdzięcznością.

\- Dobra, nie przeszkadzamy już, rozłóżcie namioty, później będziemy myśleć o całej reszcie!

* * *

\- Aomine, a ty masz zamiar spać na trawie?- spytał Kise, widząc, że chłopak nawet nie myśli o tym, żeby choć trochę się potrudzić w walce z namiotem.

\- A co, chcesz mnie przygarnąć na noc, profesorku?- chłopak uniósł leniwie powieki, by spojrzeć na stojącego nad nim nauczyciela. Wyglądał na poważnego, najzwyczajniej w świecie, co strasznie zbiło blondyna z tropu.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny.- powiedział od razu Ryouta, choć starał się zabrzmieć zdecydowanie, jego głos, nie wiedząc czemu, frustrująco się zachwiał.

\- Zamierzasz wpaść do tych dwóch dziwnych gości?

\- Z tego co wiem, to nie twoja sprawa.

Aomine w milczeniu dźwignął się na nogi i spojrzał na swoją ofiarę z góry, co zdecydowanie lubił robić, bo mógł czuć wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące go uczucie władzy, zupełnie jakby trzymał w garści małe, bezbronne zwierzątko, którego życie tak naprawdę zależało tylko od jego łaski. A dla tego zwierzątka wyjątkowo miał zamiar być bardzo łaskawy.

\- Kiedy w końcu zorientujesz się, że wszystkie twoje sprawy są też moimi sprawami? Zwłaszcza kiedy planujesz coś beze mnie.

\- Brzmisz jak psychopata, to straszne.

\- A co, jeśli nim jestem?

Nerwowy śmiech wyrwał się z ust Kise, kiedy usiłował dyskretnie się wycofać, ale nawet to nie było mu dane. Aomine złapał go za ramię, bezwstydnie do siebie przyciągając i zmuszając by opierający się blondyn na niego spojrzał.

\- Zauważ w końcu, że ciągłe uciekanie przede mną nic ci nie da. Widziałeś kiedyś poddającego się drapieżnika?

\- A ty widziałeś kiedyś drapieżnika zamkniętego w zoo?

* * *

Pierwszy dzień był bardzo spokojny, przynajmniej pod pewnym względem. Uczniowie choć nadmiernie podekscytowani, skupili się na rozkładaniu namiotów i nie oddalali bardziej niż powinni, co Kise przyjął z wyraźną ulgą. Właściwie to chyba tego się obawiał najmocniej. Wieczorem zaś mili właściciele pokusili się na uprzejmość i zorganizowali dla nich prawdziwe ognisko, w którym sami również postanowili wziąć udział.

\- Ah, tak uwielbiam, kiedy przyjeżdżają do nas młode osoby! Starsi ludzie są sympatyczni, ale czasem trochę przynudzają, a z rodzinami nie ma się co w ogóle próbować dogadać.- zdawałoby się, że kiedy Takao zaczyna mówić, jego słowom nie ma końca.- Jak wam się tu w ogóle podoba? Możemy was zabrać na wycieczkę, będzie super zabawa!

Jego śmiech roznosił się dookoła, co generalnie stwarzało bardzo przyjemną atmosferę.

\- Mnie w to nie mieszaj.- fuknął od razu Midorima, po raz setny poprawiając okulary.- Poza tym sam też masz obowiązki.

\- Oj, Shin-chan, nie bądź taki okrutny.. Jak mówiłem, nie zwracajcie na niego uwagi!- mężczyzna zaśmiał się wesoło.- Wszystkim zajmiemy się razem, prawda, Ryouta?

\- Pewnie, czemu..

\- Co, nie poradzisz sobie sam, Ryouta?- za plecami nauczyciela, nie wiedząc skąd wyrósł nagle Aomine, choć tak właściwie nie powinno to być większym zaskoczeniem. Blondyn jednak podskoczył, szczerze wystraszony i odruchowo złapał się dłonią za pierś, jakby chciał powstrzymać serce przed ewentualnym z niej wyskoczeniem.

\- Odejdź stąd. Najlepiej idź pomóc kolegą z ogniskiem.- fuknął Kise, czując, że się rumieni, z obawy, że przypadkiem mogłoby wyjść na jaw, że jest regularnie napastowany przez swojego przystojnego ucznia. _WRÓĆ. Jakiego? _

\- Chcę pogadać.

\- Pogadać też sobie możesz z kolegami.

Kise czuł presję, którą wywierało na nim samo spojrzenie Aomine, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby choćby w najmniejszym stopniu pokazać ze swojej strony uległość. To całkowicie by go zniszczyło. Chłopak przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z uwagą, mrużąc powieki.

\- Okej, ale nie myśl sobie, że cię to ominie.- powiedział, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust i odszedł leniwym krokiem.

\- Uhu, jakaś ta atmosfera ciężka się zrobiła.- Takao wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, wachlując się koszulką.- Chłopak wygląda jakby miał problem, może faktycznie powinieneś z nim porozmawiać.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, wierzcie mi.- zapewnił szybko Kise.- To ten typ, który za wszelką cenę usiłuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Wygląda na takiego, który na brak uwagi narzekać nie musi.

\- Odezwał się, Bakao, znawca wszystkiego.- wtrącił z ironią Midorima, jego brew drgała nerwowo, Takao momentalnie się oburzył, a całokształt tak bardzo rozbawił blondyna, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed śmiechem. Niemal od razu ciemnowłosy mężczyzna do niego dołączył, i nawet Midorima na ułamek sekundy porzucił swoją maskę wiecznego zrzędy, prawie niedostrzegalnie się uśmiechając.

Tę przyjemną, rozluźniającą chwilę przerwał niespodziewanie telefon blondyna. Kiedy spojrzał na wyświetlacz, zobaczył, że to Kasamatsu, więc nawet nie zastawiał się czy odbierać.

\- Wybaczcie na chwilkę.- powiedział z uśmiechem do właścicieli, po czym wstał i odszedł kawałek od ogniska, gdzie, zdawałoby się, było najspokojniej.- Hej, coś się stało, czy po prostu już się stęskniłeś?

\- Nic się nie stało, więc chyba to drugie.- rozległ się niski śmiech, więc Kise odpowiedział tym samym.- Jak tam u ciebie, wszystko okej? Nikt ci nie przysparza kłopotów?

\- Wszystko w porządku.- Ryouta zawahał się przez chwilę, jednak ostatecznie uznał, że nie ma co martwić niepotrzebnie przyjaciela. Właściwie, to nic strasznego się nie stało. Zaczepki i durne odzywki Aomine ostatnimi czasy znalazły się na porządku dziennym.- Miejsce świetne, atmosfera też super, mamy bardzo miłych właścicieli.

\- To dobrze, bo ostatnio miałeś tak straszną minę, że się mocno zacząłem martwić!

\- Oj, daj spokój. Nie jest źle.- właściwie jak do tej pory źle nie było, dlatego wolał nie myśleć, że to dopiero początek wycieczki.- Jutro zabiorę dzieciaki na spacer po górach, jest tam ponoć bardzo fajny punkt widokowy i można zjeść coś smacznego. A później może zorganizujemy jakąś grę w podchody, jeszcze nie wiem.

\- Widzę, że ci się spodobało. Właściwie to jak tak cię słucham, to dochodzę do wniosku, że chyba najwyższy czas wziąć sobie trochę wolnego i wybrać się gdzieś za miasto, żeby odpocząć. Czuj się zaproszony.

\- Jak odpocznę po tym wyjeździe, to z chęcią.- zaśmiał się wesoło, starając nie zwracać uwagi na nieodparte uczucie bycia obserwowanym.


	7. Chapter 7

Pomimo tego, że na dworze było całkiem ciepło, dla Kise ta noc okazała się być potwornie zimna. Może dlatego, że czuł się samotny, a przez to i zupełnie bezbronny, w całkowicie obcym dla siebie miejscu. Może dlatego, że w chwilach takich jak ta, kiedy otulał go całkowity mrok i nic innego nie powinno mieć znaczenia, myślał dużo o sprawach, którymi zdecydowanie nie powinien zawracać sobie głowy. A może po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie nie czuł się pewnie w otaczającej go teraźniejszości? Czas płynął i wszystko ulegało zmianiom.

Odkrył spiwór i usiadł, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Był potwornie zmęczony, ale nie potrafił zasnąć, za co chciał obwinić kogokolwiek, jednak gdy głębiej zaczynał się nad tym zastanawiać, jego myśli niekontrolowanie skupiały się na jednej osobie, więc postanowił odgonić je całkowicie w zapomnienie. Tak było bezpieczniej.

W ciemności odszukał komórkę i włączył wyświetlacz, od razu mrużąc powieki pod wpływem oślepiającego, dla przyzwyczajonych do mroku oczu, światła, by po krótkiej chwili w końcu dostrzec godzinę.

_Dochodzi druga.._ Przyjął ten fakt bez zadowolenia i przeszło mu przez myśl, że lepiej by się czuł, gdyby nie sprawdził, która już jest. Wtedy przynajmniej mógłby sobie wmawiać, że nie minęła jeszcze północ.

* * *

\- Źle dzisiaj wyglądasz, profesorku.- stwierdził Aomine, uczepiając się standardowo Kise, kiedy całą wycieczką, z Takao na czele, szli akurat górskim szlakiem.

\- Co, mam ci postawić piątkę za spostrzegawczość?

\- Możesz mi coś inne..

\- Aomine!- zawołał blondyn, przerywając od razu chłopakowi. Gdyby tylko mógł udusiłby go przy wszystkich. Tu i teraz. Gołymi rękami.

\- Dobra, dobra, tylko żartowałem.- Daiki szturchnął go lekko, a uśmiech, którego Kise jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie widział wdarł się na usta ciemnoskórego. Wyglądał jakby był szczerze zadowolony. Ale zadowolony nie z powodu pastwienia się nad swoim nauczycielem, a bardziej z powodu przebywania w jego towarzystwie. Przez to Kise tylko poczuł się mniej pewny siebie i mocno zdezorientowany, ale nie miał zamiaru tego okazać.

\- No to masz świetne poczucie humoru.- z ogromną ulgą przyjął rozlegające się właśnie wołanie Takao, więc sprytnie postanowił nie drążyć tematu i po prostu się oddalić. Plan doskonały!- Idź do reszty i już nie zawracaj mi głowy głupotami.- powiedział na odchodnym i zdecydowanie przyspieszył, doganiając ciemnowłosego mężczyznę.

\- Widzę, że masz super kondycję, prawie się nie męczysz chodząc po górach!- zaśmiał się wesoło Takao.- Tamci z tyłu to wyglądają już na upiornie wyczerpanych.

Kise odwrócił się na te słowa i faktycznie, większość uczniów pociągało nogami jak zombie, okropnie dysząc i schylając się. Wszyscy, z jednym wyjątkiem, który szedł dumnie wyprostowany, z rękoma założonymi za głowę i ze swoim irytującym, cwaniackim uśmieszkiem, nie odrywając wzroku od blondyna. _Co za wkurzający dzieciak! _

\- Daleko jeszcze do końca trasy?

\- Za tym zakrętem będziemy na miejscu!- wskazał ręką, o który dokładnie zakręt mu chodzi i faktycznie drogi zostało niewiele. Może dziesięć minut?- Ale wierz mi, Ryouta, warto tam wleźć i to zobaczyć!

\- Lubię takie rzeczy, nawet gdyby się nie opłacało!- szeroki uśmiech pojawił się w końcu na twarzy Kise. Odgarnął włosy do tyłu i spiął je gumką. Ostatnio nie miał do tego głowy, żeby pomyśleć o ich podcięciu, co dla osób, które dobrze go znały na pewno mogło wydawać się co najmniej podejrzane, zwłaszcza, że blondyn zawsze bardzo dbał o swój wygląd.

\- No to mam nadzieję, że skusisz się jeszcze kiedyś, żeby nas odwiedzić! Mamy tutaj dużo fajnych rzeczy do zaproponowania.

\- Mam wrażenie, że tylko ty lubisz korzystać z tych atrakcji.- wtrącił Kise, ze szczerym śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie Midorimę, stojącego w kuchni w fartuszku i gotującego, sprzątającego domek, albo siedzącego w papierach.

\- Ah, Shin-chan może wydawać się trochę sztywny, ale jest po prostu nieśmiały.- zachichotał Takao, od razu zmieniając swoją postawę.- Jest naprawdę bardzo uroczy!

\- Szkoda, że nie wybrał się z nami, trochę odpoczynku od obowiązków może by go rozluźniło.

\- No cały czas mu to powtarzam, a on mnie nie chce słuchać!

\- Zabawna z was dwójka, mimo wszystko wyglądacie jakbyście się świetnie dogadywali.- zaśmiał się znowu Kise, a Takao odpowiedział mu tym samym. Wyglądał na niesamowicie uradowanego, od razu gdy tylko zaczęli rozmawiać o zielonowłosym.

\- Muszę zobaczyć jego minę, kiedy mu o tym powiem! Może zrobię mu zdjęcie?- momentalnie był bardziej ożywiony i ogarnęła go szczera euforia.- Pewnie zrobi zawstydzoną minę numer trzyi każe mi szorować gary, albo myć okna za karę! Wie, że tego nie znoszę.

\- Ciężko jest mi sobie wyobrazić, że faktycznie to robisz.

\- Masz rację, nigdy go nie słucham, przez co denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej. Jest taki przewidywalny!

_Aomine jest za to cholernie nieprzewidywalny.. _Bo tak naprawdę to Kise nigdy nie mógł być pewien co jego ciemnoskóry uczeń zrobi. Raz trzymał się na dystans, później wysyłał mu podejrzane znaki, by ostatecznie w grę wszedły rękoczyny. Właściwie to nie było reguły. A co z tego było najgorsze, nie był w stanie się zdecydować.

Zerknął do tyłu, z czystej ciekawości i z zawrotem głowy przyjął do wiadomości, że wciąż jest obserwowany. To robiło się coraz mniej komfortowe.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu!

Powrót do rzeczywistości okazał się być słuszną decyzją, bo miejsce faktycznie okazało się być nieprawdopodobnie piękne. Las otaczał punkt widokowy, ukazujący dolinę, przez którą przepływała rzeka, teraz wyglądająca jak błękitna wstążka i pewnie Kise pozwoliłby sobie, żeby emocje wzięły nad nim górę, gdyby nie miał właśnie na głowie prawie trzydziestu nastolatków.

\- Ej, widzę co kombinujecie!- zawołał do grupki uczniów, którzy próbowali się wymknąć i gestem ręki kazał im zawracać.

Znajdowały się tam także dwie budki, całkiem duże, jedna z pamiątkami, druga z jedzeniem. O dziwo oprócz nich znajdowało się tam sporo innych ludzi, więc więc ruch tak naprawdę cały czas był.

\- Często wybierasz się z gośćmi na wycieczki?- spytał Kise, kiedy Takao akurat ciągnął go za miłym zapachem swojskiego mięska i świeżych zapiekanek.

\- No co ty! Rzadko ruszamy z terenu pola, doceń to.- już przepychał się w kolejce, śmiejąc wesoło w odpowiedzi na oburzone krzyki.

\- Doceniam, doceniam.

Gdyby był tam sam, stanowiłby całkiem bezbronną ofiarę.

* * *

Czas mijał szybko, wszyscy porządnie się najedli i odpoczęli. Kise kilkukrotnie widział dym rozchodzący się po niebie, i nawet złapał kilku gagatków, których nie ominęła oczywiście kara! Poza tym, nikt raczej nie sprawiał mu problemów. I był z tego powodu naprawdę strasznie szczęśliwy! Kiedy słońce zaczynało się już zniżać coraz bardziej, postanowili wracać na dół. I początkowo wszystko było w porządku, dopóki..

\- Wszyscy są?- spytał Takao, poprawiając plecak i schylając się, żeby zawiązać sznórówkę.

\- Cholera, nie.- syknął pod nosem Kise, rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła i po raz pierwszy nie czuł ulgi, kiedy stracił tego przeklętego dzieciaka z oczu.

\- Kogo brakuje?

\- Jednego chłopaka.- wciągnął głęboko powietrze, czując jak z nerwów zaczyna go mdlić.- Mógłbyś schodzić już z resztą? Znajdę go i zaraz do was dojdziemy.

\- Jesteś tego pewien?

\- Tak.

\- No to w porządku!

Uczniowie oddalali się z każdą chwilą, a blondyn przemierzał szybko całe miejsce, nawołując Aomine i był naprawdę wściekły, że nie spotkał się z żadną reakcją. Może i chciał się go pozbyć, ale na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach! Naprawdę nigdzie go nie było, a blondyn z każdą chwilą czuł coraz większe zdenerwowanie. Dodatkowo jedyna opcja, która okazała się być dla niego jeszcze racjonalna to las, który w końcu otaczał ich niemal z każdej strony. Nie zastanawiał się długo i już po chwili zagłębiał się między drzewami, nie przestając wołać chłopaka. Nikt się odzywaj i im dalej szedł, tym bardziej jego nadzieja zanikała.

\- Szlag by to. Kurwa!- krzyknął, stając w miejscu. Kręciło mu się w głowie, napływały do niego dziesiątki myśli i pomału przestawał myśleć racjonalnie. Nie był w stanie opisać uczucie, które nieodparcie go ogarniało, ale szczerze się bał.- Aomine!- zawołał znowu, jednak jak się spodziewał, nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Ogarniał go szczery strach, miał ochotę usiąść i się rozpłakać z tej bezradności. Może źle szukał? Może chłopaka w ogóle tu nie było? A może postanowił wrócić sam, bo zwyczajnie się znudził i chciał odpocząć w spokoju?- Idiota.

Zmusił się do tego, by ruszyć dalej, choć starał się nie oddalać zbytnio, żeby samemu przypadkiem nie zabłądzić. W pewnym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać czy faktycznie nie powinien najpierw sprawdzić czy nie wrócił do namiotu, ale w końcu, jeśli stałoby się coś złego nie mógłby sobie pozwolić na zwłokę! Jeśli..

Chciał już zawracać i wezwać pomoc, kiedy dostrzegł w oddali długie nogi wyrastające zza drzewa. Początkowo poczuł euforię, później ulgę, by w końcu ogarnął go szczery szał. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę chłopaka, zaciskając mocno pięści i nawet nie myślał o tym, że jako nauczyciel nie może podnosić ręki na ucznia- bo ostatecznie tak to się skończyło. Aomine faktycznie spał. W lesie. Pod drzewem. Kiedy Kise znalazł się przy nim, jakby instynktownie uchylił powieki i już chciał okazać swoje chore zadowolenie na jego widok, kiedy dostał niespodziewanego liścia w twarz.

Blondynowi napłynęły łzy do oczu, a ten zamarł w całkowitym osłupieniu, kompletnie nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Zacznij być w końcu poważny.- warknął Kise, usiłując się powstrzymać przed niepotrzebnym rozładowaniem emocji na ciemnoskórym.- Kiedyś odejdę od zmysłów przez ciebie!

\- Ej, profesorku..- po raz pierwszy Aomine wyglądał dość niepewnie, kiedy wstawał i zbliżał się do Ryouty. Ale właściwie trwało to tylko krótką chwilę.- Jestem już dużym chłopcem.- powiedział, przybierając już charakterystyczną dla siebie, napuszoną i wredną postawę. Zbliżył twarz do ucha Kise i zniżył głos, zupełnie jakby ktoś miał ich podsłuchiwać w samym środku lasu.- Pewnie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, co?

\- Co ty znowu usiłujesz sugerować? To staje się coraz bardziej irytujące.- próbował się odsunąć, jednak Daiki mocno go przytrzymał, więc nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Teoretycznie mógł zacząć się z nim szarpać, ale w praktyce doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nic by mu to nie dało. W końcu zdążył się już o tym przekonać. I chociaż domyślał się o czym chłopak mówił, starał się ignorować znaczenie jego słów. Nie chciał być ich świadomy. To było złe.

\- Jak dokładnie mam ci to wytłumaczyć?

\- Aomine, nie mamy czasu na przekomarzanie się, powinniśmy wracać.- starał się by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo tej pewności siebie mu brakowało w towarzystwie ciemnoskórego. Przede wszystkim powinien myśleć racjonalnie. Tak.

\- Hm, a ja wolę tu jeszcze trochę zostać.

Chłopak pokazał białe zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż ramion blondyna, zupełnie ignorując jego gwałtownie wzdrygnięcie i chęć ucieczki. Z każdą chwilą coraz niebezpieczniej naruszał jego przestrzeń, zupełnie jakby miał do niej pełne prawo i nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mogłoby być inaczej. Ryouta wyraźnie usiłował mu pokazać po jak cienkim lodzie stąpa, ale trzeba było przyznać, że nie posiadał tak wielkiej siły przebicia jak Daiki. W tej kwestii uczeń stuprocentowo wygrywał.

\- Nie interesuje mnie co wolisz, wszyscy już wrócili i teraz pewnie się martwią.- co z tego, że był starszy, był nauczycielem, powinien budzić niezaprzeczalny respekt, skoro Aomine wciąż zdawał się tym ani odrobinę nie przejmować. Przesunął palcami po podbródku blondyna, zjeżdżając nimi bezwstydnie na szyję, co wywołało u Kise przyspieszone tętno. Odtrącił jego dłoń.- Zostaw mnie i wracajmy.

\- Ile razy masz zamiar mnie jeszcze tak brutalnie odrzucać?- w głosie Aomine dało się słyszeć nutę rozbawienia, co tylko utwierdziło Kise w przekonaniu, że chcę jak najszybciej znaleźć się sam, w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie nie będzie narażony na obecność tego wkurzającego typka. Kiedy był przy nim, miał wrażenie, że jego spokój zostawał zachwiany na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, denerwował się, martwił, bał. Czasem miał ochotę płakać, a czasem zwyczajnie się poddać. Kompletnie nie rozumiał co się z nim działo, ale pomału stawało się wyczerpujące.

\- Będę to robił dopóki nie zrozumiesz w końcu, że tragicznie wpływa na mnie twoje głupkowate zachowanie.

\- Zobaczymy.- nachylił się nad mężczyzną i niespodziewanie go pocałował. Znowu. Tym razem jednak pocałunek był dłuższy, ku swojemu przerażeniu, Kise, wyczuł jakąś dziwną zmianę w postawie Aomine, który zmusił go do owzajemnienia tej delikatnej pieszczoty. Po chwili jednak sam ją przerwał i spojrzał na czerwone policzki i nieobecne oczy blondyna z niemym zadowoleniem.- Możemy iść.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Wróciliście w końcu!- zawołał Takao, kiedy tylko znaleźli się już na miejscu. Aomine ani odrobinę nie wyglądał na przejętego, za to Kise jakby zupełnie nie kontaktował.- Wszystko w porządku, Ryouta?

\- Hm? Ah, tak. Tak.- pokiwał głową, siląc się na trochę głupkowaty uśmiech.- Znalazłem go. Jak widać.

\- Marnie wyglądasz. Może Shin-chan cię zbada? Kiedyś chciał zdawać na medycynę, więc trochę się na tym zna!- powiedział z entuzjazmem, ciągnąc zielonowłosego za rękaw, licząc tym samym na jakieś wsparcie z jego strony.

\- Nie do mnie decyzja należy.- mruknął poprawiając okulary, choć w głębi ducha na pewno był chętny do pomocy, nawet jeśli nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

\- Nie chcę się narzucać. Lepiej pójdę się położyć.- wydawało mu się, że zabrzmiał przekonująco, po czym spojrzał raz jeszcze na Aomine. Z tak zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy, że po raz kolejny tego dnia udało mu się zbić chłopaka z tropu i właściwie nim ten zdążył zareagować, Kise już zmierzał do swojego namiotu, usiłując się uporać z natłokiem upierdliwych myśli, które za nic w świecie nie chciały mu dać spokoju.

Położył się w śpiworze, zapiął prawie do końca i gdyby mógł, najchętniej nie wychodziłby z niego przez najbliższe sto lat. Czuł ogromny wstyd i rozgoryczenie, ponadto z każdą taką sytuacją miał wrażenie, jakby pogrążał się coraz bardziej, czego także nie był w stanie znieść. Dlaczego ten dzieciak doprowadzał go do takiego szaleństwa? Dlaczego tak się z nim bawił? Pozwalał sobie na co tylko miał ochotę i kompletnie nie brał pod uwagę tego co Kise chciał, myślał, mówił.

_Agh, mam go już tak bardzo dosyć.. _Kręcił się niespokojnie, nie wiedząc co z tym wszystkim zrobić. Chyba powinienem z nim poważnie porozmawiać, bo jak inaczej mógłby odnaleźć się w tej całej sytuacji? Może udałoby mu się dowiedzieć na czym tak właściwie stoi, dlaczego Aomine cały czas tak się zachowuje względem niego, a ostatecznie być może udałoby mu się w końcu uzmysłowić, że zachowanie ciemnoskórego nie ma racji bytu. Niestety, choć wszystkie opcje wydawały się być mało prawdopodobne, ostatnia chyba najmniej.

\- Ej, profesorku.- usłyszał, przeklinając samego siebie za ściągnięcie go myślami.

\- Nawet chwili spokoju mi nie dasz?- fuknął blondyn, otwierając namiot. Chyba najwyższa pora na rozmowę.- Czego jeszcze chcesz?

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz poznać odpowiedź?

\- Nie. Zupełnie nie. Ale chcę z tobą porozmawiać.- powiedział Kise, wygrzebując się z namiotu. Uśmiech Aomine sprawił, że przez chwilę się zahawał, będąc niemal pewnym, że wszystko skończy się jak zawsze, ale nie mógł się teraz z tego wycofać.- Dlaczego to wszystko robisz?

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem o co ci chodzi, Ryouta.- wyraźnie zaakcentował jego imię, przez co Kise przeszły tylko niechciane dreszcze.

_On jest niemożliwy._

\- Pytam poważnie i taką odpowiedź też chcę dostać.- starał się by jego ton brzmiał ostro, choć w głębi duszy czuł, że się poddaje i nawet nie ma czego się złapać, by ratować samego siebie. Okropne uczucie.

Aomine milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, jednak z pewnością nie byłby sobą, gdyby schował od tak dumę do kieszeni.

\- A ja ci poważnie mówię, że wszystko przychodzi w swoim czasie. Muszę dodawać, że ja tego czasu mam bardzo dużo?

\- Aomine, nie mam siły na twoje zabawy.- głęboki wdech. Miał takie zawroty głowy, że najchętniej by się położył i już nigdy więcej nie wstawał. Co ten chłopak z nim, do cholery robił?- Wygrałeś, okej? Nie wiem co to była za gra, ale poddaję się. Rozumiesz? A teraz uszanuj mój spokój i zostaw mnie.

\- Nie. Jeszcze nie wygrałem. Ale wygląda na to, że jestem bliski zwycięstwa.- powiedział z przerażającą powagą, ale faktycznie zostawił blondyna samego, co tylko wprawiło go w jeszcze większe zdezorientowanie. Czyżby znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia?

* * *

Powrót do domu był jedynym o czym Kise jedynie marzył, więc kiedy ten upragniony moment nareszcie przyszedł, porządnie się wyspał, a gdy tylko wrócił do świata żywych, wziął kojący nerwy prysznic i wybrał się na niezapowiedziane spotkanie z przyjacielem. Kasamatsu przywitał go jeszcze w szlafroku, wyraźnie zawstydzony, co szczerze rozbawiło blondyna, więc zgodził się poczekać, aż mężczyzna się ogarnie i przybierze, w tym czasie parząc kawę i przygotowując skromne śniadanie. Właściwie to znali się wystarczająco długo, by mógł się czuć się wystarczająco swobodnie, co bardzo doceniał.

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie o takiej godzinie.- stwierdził Yukio, wracając do kuchni, ale z wielką ulgą przyjął fakt, że śniadanie czeka już na niego na stole.

\- Brakowało mi trochę znajomej twarzy, więc wpadłem.

\- Uhu, czyżby twoje dzieciaki zalazły ci za skórę?- zaśmiał się czarnowłosy, siadając na krześle i od razu upijając porządny łyk kawy.

\- Jeden dzieciak.- burknął Kise, zawieszając wzrok na swoim talerzu. Nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Kasamatsu zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie lustrując go wzrokiem. Nie trzeba było nawet na niego patrzeć, żeby się zorientować jak ciemna aura od niego bije.

\- Zrobił ci coś?

\- Hę?

\- Ten gnojek, o którym tyle gadasz. Zrobił ci coś?- powtórzył pytanie, wciągając głośno powietrze. Kise początkowo speszył się całkowicie, by w końcu zacząć próbować ukryć nieuniknionego rumieńca. Nawet jeśli łudził się, że kiedy obudzi się następnego dnia, to nie będzie niczym wzruszony, ostatecznie naprawdę mocno się zawiódł.

\- Nie. Nie jestem pewien.. Właściwie, to on cały czas coś robi.

\- Czym się popisał tym razem?

_Cholera, chyba nie powinienem o tym wspominać.. W ten sposób na pewno nie zapomnę. _

\- Pocałował mnie.- nie dowierzał, że faktycznie powiedział o tym na głos, ale w nieporównywalnie większym szoku był Kasamatsu, którego początkowo całkiem zatkało.- Rozumiesz? Zrobił to już po raz kolejny. Czuję się jakbym był zabawką w jego rękach.- zaśmiał się trochę histerycznie, na co na pewno miała też wpływ milcząca postawa jego przyjaciela. Chyba jednak lepiej by zrobił, zmieniając temat.

\- Dlaczego pozwalasz mu się traktować w taki sposób?

\- Nie pozwalam. On sam sobie pozwala.- wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie jakby nie miało to dla niego znaczenia, chociaż w rzeczywistości było całkowicie inaczej, nie wspominając już, że zdawał się nie zauważać zdenerwowania ciemnowłosego mężczyzny.

\- Odpowiada ci to?

\- Nie.- blondyn westchnął głęboko, kompletnie nie wiedząc w jaki sposób opisać swój stan.- Dziwnie się czuje w jego towarzystwie, od razu skacze mi ciśnienie i mam ochotę udusić go gołymi rękoma. Ale jestem tak choletnie bezradny. Co powinienem zrobić? Kasamatsu, tylko ty możesz mi pomóc.

\- Mogę mu spuścić wpierdol.- odparł mężczyzna, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, choć jedna żyłka niebezpiecznie pulsowała na jego czole, kiedy upijał kolejny łyk kawy.

\- Wykluczone!

\- Teraz go bronisz? A może zaczął ci się podobać?

\- Kasamatsu!- zawołał upominająco Kise, momentalnie wstając od stołu.- Zupełnie cię dzisiaj nie poznaję. I nie mam zamiaru słuchać wyrzutów z twojej strony, wychodzę.

\- Kurwa..- fuknął pod nosem mężczyzna, jednak już parę sekund później był już w przedpokoju, gdzie blondyn akurat ubierał buty.- Ryouta, zostań. Po prostu uważam, że nie umiesz stawać sprawy jasno.

\- Pewnie. Odezwij się jak ochłoniesz.- prychnął Kise i zaraz potem zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi.

\- No pięknie..- syknął Yukio, szybko narzucając na siebie sweter, po drodze ubierając buty i wychodząc pospiesznie z domu.- Poczekaj chwilę!- zawołał, od razu dostrzegając blondyna.

Początkowo Kise chciał udawać, że go nie słyszy i odejść jak najdalej, w końcu poczuł się naprawę zawiedziony postawą przyjaciela, ale z każdym następnym krokiem miał coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia i w końcu się zatrzymał. Poczekał aż ciemnowłosy do niego podejdzie.

\- Wiem, przesadziłem trochę.- Kasamatsu uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, licząc, że to pomoże i faktycznie, Kise nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar się długo gniewać.- Wybacz.

\- Pod jednym warunkiem.- zagroził mu palcem, nie przejmując się zdezorientowaną miną ciemnowłosego.- Masz mi powiedzieć dlaczego jesteś dzisiaj taki nerwowy.

\- Nie jestem nerwowy. Po prostu.. Szlag.- potarł oczy, nie mając pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. A przynajmniej nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć.- Martwię się o..

\- Kogo ja tu widzę.- rozległ się doskonale znany przez Kise głos, wystarczająco blisko, by przeszły go dreszcze, a gdy się odwórcił, zobaczył Aomine, razem z tym dziwnym, czerwonowłosym chłopakiem, przez co momentalnie poczuł się niewyobrażalnie mały, i jednocześnie wściekły.

_ Co on tutaj robi.. Ciąży nade mną chyba jakieś fatum. _Pobladł, miał zawroty głowy, nie było gorszego momentu, żeby go spotkać.

\- Kiedy nie jesteśmy w szkole, możesz mi co najwyżej powiedzieć _dzień dobry_, więc jeśli możesz, idź już stąd.- machnął ręką, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże, jednak bardzo szybko przekonał się, że skończy się jak zawsze.

\- No jak bym mógł przegapić taką okazję.- zbliżył się do blondyna i już wyciągał rękę w jego stronę, kiedy został gwałtownie powstrzymany przez mężczyznę, na którego wcześniej nawet nie zwrócił uwagi.

\- Chyba powiedział wyraźnie, że masz spadać.- warknął Yukio, odtrącając jego rękę, co zdecydowanie nie spotkało się z aprobatą ze strony Aomine. Z pewnością zareagowałby od razu, gdyby chłopak, który mu towarzyszył, nie położył mu ręki na ramieniu.

\- Uspokój się, Daiki.- powiedział lodowato, a ciemnoskóry ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Kise posłuchał go.- Na dzisiaj to będzie wszystko, pójdę już.

\- Ta, narazie.- chłopak nawet nie obejrzał, mierząc wzrokiem starszego od siebie mężczyznę. Wyglądał naprawdę przerażająco.- Z jakiej racji mi przeszkadzasz?

\- Chyba się jeszcze nie zorientowałeś, ale jak do tej pory, to tylko i wyłącznie ty jesteś tu problemem.

\- Kasamatsu, proszę..- westchnął Kise, szczerze bojąc się wtrącać między tamtą dwójkę.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie, to co jest między profesorkiem, a mną to nasza sprawa.

\- Dzieciaku!- Yukio zaśmiał się gwałtownie na jego słowa, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Kise. Nigdy przedtem nie widział go takim.- Nie ma was. Otwórz oczy. Mam rację, Ryouta?

\- Ja.. Przestańcie..- wybełkotał blondyn, mając okropny mętlik w głowie. Nie miał pojęcia co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Aomine wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego, czując, że zdecydowanie wygrał, a jego pełna pewności siebie postawa nie była niczym dziwnym. Właściwie to nie opuszczała go wcale, tym razem została jeszcze bardziej podbudowana. W końcu blondyn zaczynał opierać się coraz mniej.

\- Jak możesz, to zostaw nas samych i zajmij się czymś bardziej pożytecznym niż uprzykrzanie mi życia.- powiedział chłopak ze wstrętnym uśmiechem, a Kasamatsu wyglądał jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć.

\- To jest chyba jakiś żart.- warknął ciemnowłosy, posyłając Kise gniewne spojrzenie.- Możesz jakoś zareagujesz? Nie dziwię się, że ten szczyl wchodzi ci na głowę, skoro sam mu na to pozwalasz.

\- Wrzuć na luz, gościu.- nim Kise zdążył w ogóle zareagować, Aomine szturchnął Yukio, a ten, już zupełnie nie panując nad sobą, wymierzył mu niekontrolowany cios z pięści. Później wszystko trwało bardzo szybko, blondyn nie miał pojęcia kiedy, i jak, ale głośno krzycząc, usiłował rozdzielić bijącą się dwójkę, aż w końcu się udało. Z łuku brwiowego Aomine ściekała strużka krwi, a Kasamatsu miał spuchniętą wargę i lewe oko.

\- Czy wyście powariowali?!- krzyknął Kise, wciąż będąc w szoku i nie do końca orientując się w tym co się stało.- Kasamatsu, myślałem, że masz więcej rozsądku.

\- Pewnie!- mężczyzna wstał, ani odrobinę nie będąc spokojniejszym.- Pieprzę to wszystko.- warknął i skierował się do domu.

_Co się, kurwa dzieje? _Naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie widział przyjaciela w takim stanie i nie rozumiał dlaczego zachował się w taki sposób. To zdecydowanie nie było normalne. Ale nie miał czasu się nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Musiał się uspokoić.

\- Nic ci nie jest?- spytał, drążym głosem, kucając przy Aomine. Chwycił go za podródek i przekręcił jego głowę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się ranie chłopaka.

\- Jak powiem, że tak to się mną zaopiekujesz?- wysilił się na uśmiech, mrużąc powieki.

\- Nie wiem jak ty to robisz.- westchnął Kise, ale bardziej do siebie, niż do chłopaka.- Wstawaj, idziemy do mnie.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Co się taki cichy zrobiłeś, profesorku?

\- Jestem zły.

\- Z powodu?

\- Z powodu twojej nieopisanej głupoty i lekkomyślności.- burknął Kise, bez uprzedzenia obmywając wodą utlenioną ranę ciemnoskórego chłopaka, co spotkało się z momentalnym syknięciem.

\- Bądź bardziej ostrożny.- Aomine posłał blondynowi gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Naprawdę? Boli cię?- spytał Kise trochę złośliwie i pstryknął go w czoło, co szczerze zdziwiło chłopaka.

\- Co to miało być?

\- Kara.

\- Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?

Kise wyraźnie zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią, właściwie to do samego końca nie będąc pewnym swoich słów.

\- Bo czuję się za ciebie odpowiedzialny.- westchnął w końcu, nie będąc zbytnio przekonanym, czy to dobry pomysł, żeby odpowiadać Aomine na to pytanie. W końcu wszystko potrafił w ułamku sekundy obrócić wszystko na swoją korzyść.

Tym razem już delikatniej przyłożył nasączoną watę do jego skroni,choć drżały mu dłonie, i ponad wszystko starał się to ukryć, nic nie mogło umknąć uwadze Daikiego. Chwycił go za dłonie i zarzucił obydwie ręce blondyna na swoją szyję, wstając przy tym, przez co lepiej można było wyczuć przewagę jaką miał nad Kise, i to nie tylko o wzrost tutaj chodziło. Młody nauczyciel od razu usiłował się odsunąć, ale silne ręce oplatające go w pasie skutecznie uniemożliwiły mu pospieszną ucieczkę.

\- Znowu zaczynasz..- nie miał zamiaru od razu się poddać, choć mętlik coraz bardziej narastał w jego głowie.

\- Czy to źle, że biorę co chcę?

\- Źle. Jestem człowiekiem, nie zabawką. Dlaczego to wszystko robisz?

Aomine milczał, wyraźnie skupiony na zadanym pytaniu, więc Kise wykorzystał okazję, by uwolnić się z jego uścisku, a ten nawet nie zareagował. To było naprawdę podejrzane i Kise przez chwilę nawet zaczął poczuwać się do winy.

\- Chyba już pójdę.- powiedział w końcu, wyglądając zupełnie nieswojo. Tym razem był całkowicie obcy i obojętny.

\- Uraziłem cię?- spytał Kise, marszcząc brwi. Nie wiedząc czemu, ogarnęły go nieodparte wyrzuty sumienia. A przecież nie powinien czuć się przytłoczony, tylko dlatego, że jego _uczeń _zrobił się niespodziewanie oschły.

\- Nie. Widzimy się w poniedziałek, profesorku.

I tyle było go widać. Kise stał jak wryty, nie do końca rozumiejąc co tak właściwie się stało. Przecież nie zrobił, ani nie powiedział niczego niewłaściwego. Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Kiedy przeanalizował całą scenę jeszcze raz, i tym razem jego wątpliwości również nie zostały rozwiane. Ponadto stałby jeszcze w takiej pozycji dość długo, gdyby nie zaczął wibrować jego telefon.

\- Kasamatsu?

_Naprawdę nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie._, przeczytał w myślach i naprawdę ta wiadomość w niczym mu nie pomogła, siejąc tylko jeszcze większe zamieszanie w głowie blondyna. _Czy ja coś przeoczyłem? _

Usiadł w końcu, bo w przeciwnym razie mógłby w bardzo szybkim tempie znaleźć się na podłodze przez rosnące wciąż zawroty, które swoją drogą sprawy mu w najmniejszym stopniu nie ułatwiały i chyba mógł stwierdzić, że był to jeden z gorszych dni jego nędznego życia.

* * *

\- To bardzo miło z waszej strony, że mnie zaprosiliście, Kurokocchi!

\- Przypominam, że sam się wprosiłeś, nikt cię nie zapraszał.- rozległ się niezbyt zadowolony głos Kagamiego, partnera Tetsu, na którego spadł obowiązek przygotowania niedzielnego obiadu ze względu na swoją obiecującą posadę szefa kuchni w naprawdę porządnej restauracji. Właściwie to niebieskowłosy nigdy nie zapuszczał się w tamte rejony, bo ilekroć poprzestawiał coś Kagamiemu w kuchni, nigdy nie wynikało z tego nic dobrego.

\- Czepiasz się takich drobnych szczegółów!- blondyn wysilił się na śmiech, z wdzięcznością przyjmując od Kuroko szklankę soku.

\- Źle wyglądasz, Kise-kun. Czy coś się stało?

\- To miłe, że chociaż ty się o mnie martwisz, Kurokocchi.- blondyn westchnął głęboko, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu.

\- Po prostu poczułem się w obowiązku, żeby spytać.

\- Pokłóciłem się z Kasamatsu. I.. Chyba wplątałem się w bardzo dziwną relację.- wyjaśnił Kise, ignorując świadomość, że prawdopodobnie niebieskowłosy nie ma ochoty go słuchać, nawet jeśli przez grzeczność nie powiedział tego na głos. Za to Kagami..

\- Nie dziw się, że przyciągasz do siebie dziwnych typów, skoro sam taki jesteś!

\- To nie było zbyt subtelne, lepiej wróć do kuchni.- upomniał go spokojnie Kuroko, z tą, tak bardzo typową dla siebie powagą, prawdopodobnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że sam mistrzem także w tej dziedzinie nie był.

\- Pewnie, pewnie.. Do kuchni!- czerwonowłosy, raz mamrotał pod nosem, raz się unosił, ale już nikt poza nim samym nie zwracał na niego uwagi.- Pogaduszki.

\- Co się stało z Kasamatsu?

Kise był naprawdę szczęśliwy, że Kuroko postanowił go wysłuchać, więc na nic nawet nie czekał, a im głębiej wchodził w tę historię, tym bardziej absurdalne wszystko zdawało mu się być. O ile wcześniej jeszcze udawało mu się w małym stopniu ogarnąć całą sytuację, tak po opowiedzeniu jej na głos, całość straciła sens.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co robić.. Kasamatsu nigdy przedtem się tak nie zachowywał, a Aomine coraz bardziej wdziera się w moje życie, w ogóle nie zważając na moje protesty..

\- Musisz to wyjaśnić i z jednym, i z drugim, innej rady na to nie ma. Postaw sprawę jasno.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, Kurokocchi. Chciałbym, żeby moje życie było tak proste jak wasze.. Naprawdę wam zazdroszczę!

\- Myślę, że to całkiem realne, pod warunkiem, że wszystko dobrze rozegrasz.- po twarzy niebieskowłosego przemknął cień uśmiechu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Sądzę, że szybko się o tym przekonasz.

* * *

Noc była orzeźwiająco chłodna, ale pomimo tej drobnej przyjemności, Kise nie potrafił zasnąć, wciąż męczony natłokiem myśli. Choć rozum podpowiadał mu, że powinien jak najszybciej dojść do porozumienia z Kasamatsu i ustawić do pionu Aomine, to, zupełnie nie kontrolując samego siebie, czuł ciepło chłopaka i jego parzący dotyk. Był strasznie zawstydzony, przed samym sobą, serce waliło mu jak szalone, ponadto szczerze się bał, że może mieć miejsce coś, co nigdy nie powinno mieć prawa się stać, a wyglądało na to, że wszystko z przerażającą prędkością zmierzało w jednym, konkretnym kierunku.

Słowa Kuroko ani odrobinę go nie uspokoiły, chyba nawet tylko potwierdziły to nieodparte przekonanie, że z każdym dniem w jego życiu Aomine będzie coraz więcej. Skąd miał niby wiedzieć jak wybrnąć z całej tej sytuacji? Jeśli w ogóle chciał to zrobić.

* * *

Przez cały dzień Kise miał wrażenie, że Aomine sumiennie go ignorował, i być może głównie przez to z niecierpliwością czekał na jakąkolwiek zaczepkę z jego strony.

_To nie tak, że mi zależy, po prostu żal mi chłopaka i się o niego martwię._, powtrzał sobie w myślach, ale nie przynosiło to zbyt wielkich rezultatów. Przede wszystkim na początku chciał wyjaśnić w szkole całą sprawę z Aomine, żeby z czystym sumieniem móc spotkać się po pracy z Kasamatsu. Nie mógł teraz tak tego zostawić.

Robił kilka podejść do ciemnoskórego chłopaka, ale wszystkie skończyły się całkowitą porażką. Dopiero kiedy zabrzmiał ostatni dzwonek i miał już opuszczać próg szkoły, Daiki podszedł do niego. Wciąż poważny, jednak tym razem wyglądał na bardzo pewnego siebie i zdecydowanego.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Przez cały dzień chciałem to zrobić, teraz nie mogę. Umówiłem się już.- powiedział Kise, nie złośliwie nawet, więc tym większe było jego zdziwienie, kiedy Aomine momentalnie się spiął, marszcząc brwi w autentycznym gniewie.

\- Idziesz się z nim spotkać?

\- A jeśli tak, to co? Zabronisz mi?

\- Tak. Nie chce..

\- Aomine, naprawdę nie mam teraz dla ciebie czasu, porozmawiamy jutro.- nie zauważył, że chłopak już miał zamiar go zatrzymać, ale powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie. Choć Kise naprawdę chciał wszystko wyjaśnić, nie miał zamiaru ulegać za każdym razem, kiedy Daiki czegoś od niego oczekiwał. I choć bił się z samym sobą, zostawił go samego i ruszył w stonę umówionego miejsca z przyjacielem.

Kasamatsu czekał w pobliskim parku i prawdę powiedziawszy nie wyglądał najlepiej. W dodatku nie chodziło tylko o wyraźnie pobitą twarz, co chyba było dla Kise najgorsze, bo kompletnie nie miał pojęcia co robić w całej tej sytuacji.

_Od czego w ogóle zacząć?_

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś.- powiedział od razu czarnowłosy, kiedy tylko zauważył, że jego przyjaciel już przyszedł. Wyglądał na równie zmieszanego co Kise, ale najwyraźniej postanowił przejąć inicjatywę.- Przepraszam cię za to co zrobiłem ostatnim razem, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie zrobiłem tego bez powodu.

Blondyn postanowił usiąść na ławce, nim ich rozmowa potoczy się dalej, a Kasamatsu zrobił to samo.

\- Też powini...

\- Daj mi skończyć.- przerwał mu od razu Yukio, a Kise w zdziwieniu zmarszczył brwi, ale już się nie odzywał.- Cała ta sytuacja doprowadza mnie już do szału. Początkowo sądziłem, że nie mam się czym martwić, bo w końcu to tylko zwykły dzieciak.

\- Do czego ty...

\- I to był mój błąd.- zrobił krótką pauzę i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza.- Wkurzałem się, ilekroć o nim wspominałeś, ale to było nic, dopóki twoja postawa się nie zmieniła..

\- Nic się nie zmieniło..- blondyn zaprotestował, słabo, bo sam w swoje słowa nie wierzył.

\- Ryouta, oboje wiemy, że mam rację.

\- Nie miałem na to wpływu..- właściwie to jaki był w tym sens, żeby oszukiwać dodatkowo samego siebie? Za długo to wszystko się za nim ciągnęło.

\- Tyle razy wypuściłem cię już z rąk, że nie chcę pozwolić na to po raz kolejny.

\- Chyba nie do końca rozumiem o czym mówisz.. Jeśli kiedykolwiek dałem ci coś do zrozumienia..

\- Wiem, że nigdy tego nie robiłeś. Ale nie potrafię zmienić swoich uczuć, choć sam nie jestem w stanie opisać tego jak bardzo próbowałem.

\- Kasamatsu, ja..

\- Czy jesteś w stanie dać mi szansę?

\- Możesz o tym co najwyżej pomarzyć!

_Kurwa, mogłem się tego spodziewać. _Kiedy Kise się odwrócił, zobaczył tak zdeterminowaną minę, jakiej na twarzy Aomine jeszcze nigdy nie widział.

\- Możesz mi to..

\- Poszedłem za tobą, bo miałem złe przeczucia i dobrze zrobiłem.- nie czekając aż którykolwiek zareaguje, chwycił Kise za ramię i zmuszając go do wstania, przyciągnął do siebie, jakby miał zamiar oświadczyć wszem i wobec, że należy wyłącznie do niego.

\- Wynoś się stąd, nim znowu stracę do ciebie cierpliwość.- warknął Kasamatsu, podrywając się z miejsca, jednak na ciemnoskórym nie zrobiło to najmniejszego nawet wrażenia.

\- Sądzę, że nie odważysz się nic zrobić.- wredny uśmiech Aomine wrócił, kiedy zamykał w objęciach wciąż oszołomionego Kise.

\- Bo?

\- Bo od dzisiaj jest niezaprzeczalnie mój.

\- Co niby uległo zmianie?- spytał blondyn, z nutą ironii w głosie, ale nie miał zamiaru tym razem uciekać z jego uścisku. Ku własnemu przerażeniu stwierdził, że było mu całkiem przyjemnie..

\- Zakochałem się.- powiedział z taką dumą, że gdyby sytuacja nie była tak przerażająco poważna i gdyby Kise nie był w tak ogromnym szoku, prawdopodobnie by się roześmiał. Niestety, póki co nie było mu do śmiechu.

Kasamatsu również na chwilę zamilkł, chociaż w głębi ducha tego się właśnie spodziewał. Najwyższa pora, żeby znowu się wycofać, tym razem już na dobre.

\- Twoje milczenie jest bardzo wymowne, Ryouta. Pójdę już.

\- To nie tak..- nie chciał stracić przyjaciela, a z pewnością nie w taki sposób, ale czarnowłosy wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że chce być sam.

\- Ej, przestań już o nim myśleć, ja tu jestem.- obrócił go w swoją stonę i początkowo przesunął palcami po wargach, by w końcu chwycić bez zawahania jego podbródek i schylić się do pocałunku, co bardzo szybko zmieniło samopoczucie blondyna, siłą rzeczy pozwalając mu zapomnieć o wyrzutach sumienia.

_Tak bardzo nie powinienem tego robić.. Ale całuje mnie. Aomine Daiki, mój przeklęty uczeń. Przecież nie można się wiecznie opierać._


	10. Chapter 10

Wakacje rozpoczęły się szybciej, niż można było się tego spodziewać. Upały, które przyszły były naprawdę nieznośne, przez co jedyne, na co człowiek miał ochotę, to leżenie na kanapie, przed ogromnym wiatrakiem, jedząc lody i oglądając telewizję. Z ewentualną przerwą na inne, szczególniejsze przyjemności.. Przynajmniej tak było w przypadku Aomine, który nie był zbyt chętny do wyjścia na tę patelnię, niezależnie od próśb Kise. Może i częściowo uzasadnionych poprzez bardzo częste napastowanie blondyna przez ciemnoskórego.

\- Wyjdźmy gdzieś, jest taka piękna pogoda.. A może! Jak w przyszłym tygodniu nie będę musiał jechać do szkoły, to wybierzemy się nad morze?- pytał, podekscytowany, szczerze mając ochotę w końcu zrobić coś dla siebie. Poleżeć na plaży, nabrać trochę koloru, zrelaksować się. Dopiero zaczął przyzwyczajać się do nowej sytuacji i choć czuł się przy Daikim coraz swobodnej, i niezaprzeczalnie szczęśliwiej, musiał jednak jakoś odreagować po nie tak dawnych wydarzeniach, które w dalszym ciągu pozostawały w jego pamięci. Bo choć ostatecznie doszedł do porozumienia z Kasamatsu, od tamtej pory ich kontakt, ku ogromnemu zadowoleniu Aomine, zmienił się na gorsze.

\- A co będę z tego miał?- chłopak momentalnie wydał się być zainteresowany tym pomysłem, najwyraźniej samemu na jakiś wpadając. Odłożył pudełko z lodamim na stolik i odwrócił w stronę blondyna, zupełnie ignorując jego przerażone spojrzenie.- Bo chyba mogę się na to zgodzić.

\- O nie, nie, nie. Aomine, przestań!- blondyn początkowo zaczął się śmiać, kiedy chłopak wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę i brutalnie zaczął drażnić skórę w okolicy pępka, ale nim Kise zdążył się uspokoić, co więcej, nim do niego dotarło w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł, chłopak już powalił go na kanapę i pochylając się nad nim wystraczająco nisko, zaczął całować szyję mężczyzny.- Ej! Zostaw..

\- Jak mam na imię?

\- O co ci chodzi tym razem?

\- Pytam jak mam na imię.- powtórzył chłopak, swoim melodyjnym, niskim głosem, który sprawiał, że Kise naprawdę nie mógł się opierać.

\- Daiki..

\- A teraz zapamiętaj to i już nigdy więcej nie mów do mnie _Aomine_.

* * *

\- Profesorze Kise, wezwałem pana do siebie, ponieważ mam ogromną prośbę.- powiedział dyrektor, gestem ręki nakazując blondynowi, żeby ten usiadł.

\- Czy coś się stało?

\- I tak, i nie. Chciałbym, żeby przygotował pan uczniów drugiej klasy do egzaminu poprawkowego.

Ryouta początkowo się nie odzywał, choć wiedział, że nawet nie powinien protestować, poczuł, że ściska go serce na samą myśl o oddalającej się od niego nieubłaganie wizji o miejscu na cieplutkiej plaży.

\- Chyba nie mogę odmówić.- wysilił się na krótki śmiech, choć kompletnie nie miał na to ochoty.

\- To naprawdę duża pomoc. Zajęcia będą się odbywały trzy razy w tygodniu, po trzy godziny. Oczywiście dostanie pan za to wynagrodzenie.

_Zupełnie jakby to miało największe znaczenie.._

* * *

Poranek okazał się być dla Kise naprawdę okropny. Pewnie głównie ze względu na fakt, że pogoda była naprawdę upalna, a on musiał wstać wcześnie rano, doprowadzić się do porządku, choć w najmniejszym stopniu nie miał na to ochoty, i pójść do szkoły. W dalszym ciągu średnio podobał mu się pomysł prowadzenia zajęć również przez wakację, bo choć wcale nie pracował w tej szkole długo, miał ochotę choć trochę odpocząć od swoich uczniów.

Na domiar złego, kiedy otworzył drzwi, mając już wychodzić, przed jego mieszkaniem stał Aomine. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Kim jesteś?

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Daiki, którego znam, na pewno nie byłby na nogach o tej godzinie.- powiedział z przekąsem Ryouta, chcąc opuścić w końcu dom i zamknąć za sobą drzwi, ale ciemnoskóry zdecydowanym ruchem je zatrzymał.

\- Przyszedłem cię przekonać, że lepiej ci będzie ze mną.

\- Nie mam czasu się teraz z tobą przekomarzać.- westchnął Kise, podświadomie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że może wcale nie być łatwo.

\- Oj, daj spokój, możemy bardzo miło spędzić ten czas.- szepnął Aomine, tuż przy uchu blondyna, wywołując tym samym u niego zamierzoną reakcję. Ryouta już się rumienił, mając wyraźny problem z własną asertywnością. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym ciemnoskóry nie zaczął go bezwstydnie obmacywać.

\- Głupku, a co jakby ktoś nas zobaczył?!- krzyknął, odsuwając chłopaka od siebie i wykorzystując moment jego niezadowolenia, zatrzasnął szybko drzwi i przekręcił klucz.- Wracaj do siebie, ja muszę iść do pracy.

\- Znajdź sobie zastępstwo.

\- Nie, koniec tematu. Muszę lecieć.- już zmierzał w stronę schodów, kiedy to po raz kolejny został zatrzymany. Aomine odwrócił go w swoją stronę i przelotnie pocałował.

\- Widzimy się później, Ryouta.

Był trochę oszołomiony, do nieprzewidywalnych i niczym nie skrępowanych zachować Aomine wciąż jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił. I przeklinał chłopaka w duchu za to, że do tego stopnia udawało mu się wstrząsnąć jego sercem.

Na miejsce oczywiście dotarł spóźniony i był naprawdę wściekły, bo była to wyłącznie wina Aomine. Gdyby mógł się spodziewać, że faktycznie chłopak wstanie tak wcześnie, zapewne wyszedłby po prostu wcześniej. Zwłaszcza, że nie był pewien samego siebie.. Na całe szczęście uczniowie czekali już na niego w sali i nawet nie musiał się zbytnio namęczyć, żeby ogarnąć panujący chaos.

Była tylko jedna rzecz, która go wyprowadzała go znacznie z równowagi, z każdym jednym chrupnięciem.

\- Mógłbyś schować jedzenie?- spytał, zwracając się do naprawdę wielkiego, fioletowowłosego chłopaka, siedzącego w ostatniej ławce.

_Jak to możliwe, że wcześniej go nie zauważyłem? _

\- Huh?- chłopak uniósł na blondyna leniwe spojrzenie, ale nie wyglądał jakby miał go posłuchać.- Inni nauczyciele pozwalają mi jeść.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- Murasakibara Atsushi.

Kise przez chwilę milczał, przyglądając się chłopaki z uwagą. Był naprawdę dziwny, jakby coś wysysało z niego wszelkie energie życiowe i pozwalało tylko jeść.

\- No dobra! Umówmy się tak.. Dopóki nie będziesz przeszkadzał innym i będziesz uczestniczył w zajęciach, nie ma problemu, w porządku?

Chłopak mierzył go spojrzeniem, z mrożąco beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, ale uśmiech blondyna chyba pomógł mu zgodzić się na tę propozycję. Skinął tylko głową, wycierając w spodnie palce ubrudzone chipsami i sięgnął po paczkę żelków.

\- Na wstępie chciałbym rozdać wam kilka plików z zadaniami.- tym razem zwrócił się już do wszystkim uczniów. Spodziewał się pełnych załamania westchnień, ale postanowił się tym nie zrażać.- Nie chcę was karać, tylko zorientować się z czym macie problemy, więc zależy mi na tym, żebyście wszystko zrobili sami, okej?

Nikt się nie odzywał, ale kilkoro uczniów skinęło głowami, więc uznał, że może kontynuować.

\- Takie zadania będziecie robić dzisiaj i jutro, a w piątek dostaniecie już ode mnie materiały. To do roboty.- wyciągnął z biurka całkiem pokaźny stos papierów i rozdał je kolejno każdemu.

\- Za dużo..- jęknęła jedna z uczennic, a kilka osób tylko to potwierdziło.

\- Niestety, od czegoś trzeba zacząć!

* * *

Po zajęciach bez zawahania postanowił udać się do Aomine. Choć ciężko było mu to przyznać przez samym sobą, autentycznie za nim tęsknił. Im dłużej myślał o ciemnoskórym, tym bardziej przyspieszał kroku i się rozpromieniał, i choć wiedział jak głupie i dziecinne to było, nie potrafił zapanować nad swoją reakcją.

_Lepiej, żeby nie był tego świadomy, bo wtedy będę już całkowicie skończony.._

Szybko dotarł na miejsce, a kiedy drzwi w końcu się przed nim otworzyły, pierwszym widokiem, jaki uraczył jego oczy był wyraźnie zaspany Aomine w luźnych bokserkach. Choćby chciał, nie mógłby nie zwrócić na to uwagi. Na to idealnie umięśnione ciało, potężne ramiona, wyrzeźbiony brzuch..

_Mam naprawdę przechlapane._

\- Nie wstyd ci spać o tej godzinie?- usiłował odgonić od siebie złe, bardzo złe myśli i bez ostrzeżenia wszedł do środka.

\- Gdybym nie wstał tak wcześnie, teraz nie musiałbym tego odespać.- mruknął, przeciągając się leniwie, po czym bezwstydnie poprowadził blondyna do swojej sypialnii.- To wszystko twoja wina.

\- Wiedziałeś, że muszę wyjść.

\- A ty, że nie chciałem, żebyś wychodził.

Był blisko. Zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, żeby Kise mógł ot tak zignorować jego obecność. Z każdym dniem upadał dla tego egoisty coraz niżej, ale co gorsza, nawet nie próbował się niczego po drodze łapać. Po prostu oddawał mu się jak na tacy. To nawet trochę śmieszne, bo naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Zawsze miał więcej, samokontroli, dystansu. Ale przy Aomine nie potrafił taki być, oj nie. Dlatego też nie protestował przy pierwszym pocałunku, ani przy żadnym następnym. W dalszym ciągu nie czuł się całkowicie pewny siebie, ale jakie to miało znaczenie, kiedy to ciemnoskóry wszystko prowokował i bez zawahania brał to, na co tylko miał ochotę.

Kise czuł się coraz bardziej rozpalony i przestawał nad sobą panować, do momentu, w którym nie zadzwonił jego telefon. Speszył się wyraźnie, ale Aomine wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru przestać całować jego szyi, obojczyków, i niebezpiecznie sunąć dłonią coraz niżej.

\- Nie odbieraj.

Nie odpowiedział. Po chwili telefon też przestał dzwonić. Na bardzo krótko, bo zaraz potem znów rozległa się wesoła melodia. I po raz kolejny, i jeszcze raz.

\- Może to coś ważnego.- sapnął blondyn, wyślizgując się z objęć niezadowolonego chłopaka i sięgnął szybko po telefon. Nieznany numer.- Słucham?

Cisza.

\- Halo?- odezwał się znowu, ale po drugiej stronie słuchawki wciąż ktoś milczał.

\- Kto dzwoni?

\- Nie mam pojęcia..

Miał zamiar spytać ostatni raz, ale Daiki wyrwał mu telefon i bardzo szybko zajął go znowu swoją osobą.

* * *

Kiedy wracał już do domu, dostał wiadomość. Sądził, że to Aomine, może o czymś zapomniał, ewentualnie, co było akurat mniej prawdopodobne, Kurokocchi, więc treść szczerze go zdziwiła. Co więcej, był to ten sam numer, z którego wcześniej ktoś do niego dzwonił. _Wejdź do kawiarni na rogu. _Zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła. Co to miało być? Jakiś głupi żart? Początkowo chciał to zignorować, i choć czuł się dziwnie zaniepokojony, ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Myślał, że na tym się skończy, albo raczej miał taką nadzieję, ale wtedy jego telefon zadzwonił raz jeszcze. _To w przeciwnym kierunku._

\- Co jest, do cholery..- mruknął pod nosem, znowu rozglądając, ale naprawdę nie widział nikogo znajomego.

I choć ogarnął go mały lęk, postanowił to sprawdzić. Wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do środka, początkowo nie dostrzegając nikogo, ale w końcu..

_To chyba się nie dzieje, prawda?_


	11. Chapter 11

\- Praca w roli nauczyciela musi być niezwykle okropna.- powiedział czerwonowłosy, upijając łyk herbaty. Emanowała od niego przerażająca, odpychająca aura.- Zero perspektyw, zero możliwości rozwoju.

\- Słucham?- jedyne o czym Kise marzył, to żeby jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, za nic w świecie nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z tym bezczelnym chłopakiem.

\- Czy mówię niewyraźnie?

\- Nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz. Nic z tych rzeczy nie powinno cię interesować.

\- Jednak mnie zainteresowało i powinieneś być świadomy przynajmniej tego, dlaczego tak się stało.

Na te słowa Ryouta poczuł jak ściska mu się żołądek. Podświadomie bardzo obawiał się tych słów, nie chcąc dopuścić do siebie myśli, że może jego szczęście było całkowicie bezpodstawne, a Daiki wcale nie był taki szczery jak mogłoby mu się wydawać. W końcu tyle razy widział już tę dwójkę razem.. Dlaczego miałby zainteresować się akurat nim? Kilka lat starszym nauczycielem, który i tak kompletnie do niczego się nie nadawał? Bez sensu.

Ogarnęło go nieodparte zdenerwowanie, przez co nie miał narazie najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać z Aomine.

\- Jeśli nie masz mi nic konkretnego do powiedzenia, pójdę już.- miał zamiar wyjść, jak najszybciej, ale lodowate spojrzenie chłopaka skutecznie go powstrzymało.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem.- choć ton jego głosu był spokojny, to przy okazji ociekał jadem.- Chcę, żebyś zniknął z życia Daikiego. Raz na zawsze.

Zupełnie nie kontrolując swojej reakcji, Kise parsknął śmiechem, co nawet jego samego zaskoczyło. Co jak co, ale nie miał gnojek wstydu. Z jakiej racji miał mu mówić co ma robić? I kim on w ogóle, do jasnej cholery, był? W głowie się nie mieściło.

\- Tak, to brzmi niezwykle przekonująco.- blondyn wstał, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru ciągnąć już tej chorej szopki.

\- Twój wybór.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli na _ty_. Miłego wieczoru.

Nie czekał na reakcję. Wstał i wyszedł. To było absurdalne. I kompletnie nie potrafił zapanować nad swoją wyobraźnią, która uparcie podsuwała mu wcale nie dwuznaczne sytuacje Aomine i Akashiego.

Zaczęło go mdlić do tego stopnia, że po drodze musiał się zatrzymać i usiąść na ławce, z nadzieją, że może choć trochę się uspokoi.

_Bez szans._ Przez myśl przeszedł mu nawet genialny plan, żeby porozmawiać o tym z ciemnoskórym, ale szybko od niego odstąpił. Jak to sobie niby wyobrażał? A co jeśli Aomine by się przyznał, że tylko się nim bawił? Przecież to wszystko pozbawione jest jakiejkolwiek logiki, w końcu powiedział to, głośno i wyraźnie, że się w nim zakochał. Co prawda raz, ale nie jest typem, który rozmawia o uczuciach, więc to chyba i tak dużo. Nie kłamałby raczej w takiej sprawie, co nie?

\- Agh, pieprzyć to wszystko.

* * *

Wieczór okazał się być nieprzyjemnie zimny. I to nie tylko ze względu na temperaturę. Bardzo chciał sobie wszystko przemyśleć, na spokojnie poukładać w głowie każdą myśl, ale nie było mu to dane. Aomine najpierw pisał. Z początku wiadomości były sprośne, później, z każdą następną, na którą nie dostawał odpowiedzi, wyraźnie się niecierpliwił. Po jakimś czasie dał sobie spokój.

Kise w dalszym ciągu czuł mdłości i myślał intensywnie o tym, że Aomine na pewno nie pisałby do niego jak zrozpaczona nastolatka, gdyby tylko sobie z niego zakpił i nie zalezałoby mu na nim. A może się pomylił? Może wcale nie było o co się martwić? W końcu zdążył się przekonać, że Aomine używa komórki tylko po to, żeby słuchać na niej muzyki, a na pewno nie po to, żeby pisać czy dzwonić. Bo w końcu zaczął też dzwonić. Co zaczęło być naprawdę podejrzane i już prawie by odebrał, gdyby w międzyczasie nie zaczął dzwonić też dzwonek do drzwi.

Początkowo nie miał zamiaru ruszać się z łóżka, ale osoba stojąca pod jego drzwiami była nieustępliwa, więc ostatecznie się poddał. I nie było to dla niego zaskoczeniem, że jego gościem okazał się być właśnie Daiki.

Bez słowa, nerwowym krokiem wszedł wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się szybko po wszystkich pomieszczeniach, zupełnie jakby się obawiał, że ktoś mógł być właśnie u _jego_ faceta. Kise natomiast wciąż stał w przedpokoju, z założonymi na piersi rękoma i przyglądał się uważnie co ten głupek robi.

\- Skończyłeś już przeszukiwać moje mieszkanie?

Chłopak w końcu się zatrzymał, przez chwilę przyglądał blondynowi, aż w końcu podszedł do niego, ani na moment nie spuszczając wzroku z Kise.

\- W życiu jeszcze nikt mnie tak nie wystraszył!

Kise dalej milczał, tym razem zwyczajnie nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Poczuł się głupio i ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę nie miał najmniejszych nawet podstaw do tak bezdusznych osądów.

Uniósł się lekko na palcach i pocałował Aomine, nim ten znów zdążył się odezwać. Właściwie to nigdy przedtem nie zrobił tego pierwszy, ale o dziwo nie był ani zawstydzony, ani skrępowany. Po prostu zrobił to na co miał ochotę, wcale nie było to takie trudne. Uczył się do mistrza! Jego partner natomiast przez pierwszą chwilę trwał w szoku, choć szybko wrócił na ziemię i postanowił wykorzystać tę doskonałą okazję.

\- Nie odzywałem się, bo byłem zmęczony. Wybacz.- powiedział, po przerwanym pocałunku i choć było to małe kłamstewko, był pewien, że Daiki przestał się już gniewać. Może uzasadniał jego stwierdzenie fakt, że ciemnoskóry ciągnął go już do sypialni, tym razem najwyraźniej nie mając zamiaru odpuszczać.- Czy mam coś do gadania w tej sprawie?- zaśmiał się blondyn.

\- Kompletnie nie.

Prawdę mówiąc, już kiedy go zobaczył, opuściły go wszystkie nerwy. Nie mógł wątpić w autentyczność tej relacji, zwłaszcza od momentu, w którym świadomie się do niej zobowiązał. Dlatego też nie opierał się, kiedy Daiki kolejno pozbawiał go części ubrania, rozrzucając je po całej podłodze. Ponadto tym razem zawroty głowy okazały się być bardzo przyjemne. O dziwo, nie czuł się wcale zdenerwowany, przeciwnie. Wyjątkowo mu się podobało, kiedy ciemnoskóry ułożył się między jego nogami, składał na jego wargach, szyi, obojczykach, wręcz nachalne pocałunki i natarczywie drażnił jego wystarczająco już pobudzoną męskość. Aomine nie był, w dodatku nawet nie zamierzał być w tej kwestii delikatny, a Kise ani odrobinę to nie przeszkadzało. Każde jego doznanie było nieprawdopodnie silne, nawet jeśli z początku bolało, nie potrafił skupić na tym całkowicie swojej uwagi, zostawiał intensywnie czerwone ślady na plecach chłopaka, odszukiwać jego usta, znaczył szyję. Choć wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, kompletnie nie umiał się przed tym powstrzymywać.

* * *

Idealna cisza panowała w sypialni, choć za oknem było słychać śpiew ptaków, a słońce zaczęło już wschodzić, była to naprawdę przyjemna pora. Zupełnie jakby czas się zatrzymał, niemal wszystko zamarło, panował nieopisany spokój.

Kise przebudził się, nie mogąc odnaleźć poduszki, jednak kiedy przewrócił się na bok, szybko do niego dotarło co się z nią stało.

_Jest beznadziejny.._, pomyślał, jednak jego oczy zmrużyły się pod wpływem niepohamowanego uśmiechu. _Chyba już za późno, żeby z tego zrezygnować._

Najostrożniej jak mógł, wplątał się między ramiona Aomine, z zadowoleniem przyjmując fakt, że chłopak momentalnie go w nich zamknął. Kojące uczucie.. Pozwalające znów zasnąć. _Lepsze niż najwygodniejsza poduszka._

* * *

\- Nie rozumiem tego zadania.- burknął pod nosem Murasakibara, sięgając do torby po batonika. Kise w milczeniu pochylił się nad jego kartką, w spokoju omiatając ją wzrokiem.- Powiedz mi jak je rozwiązać, profesorze.

\- Niestety nie mogę.- zaśmiał się cicho, jednak palcem wskazał mu poprzednie zadanie, które chłopak akurat zrobił dobrze.- Poszukaj odpowiedz tutaj.

\- Oh.. To takie wkurzające.

\- Jestem pewien, że dasz sobie z tym radę.- na te słowa, postawa fioletowowłosego minimalnie się zmieniła i nie umknęło to uwadze Kise, ku jego szczeremu zadowoleniu. Nawet jeśli ta praca momentami była faktycznie nie do zniesienia i nie miał rzeczywiście w związku z nią żadnych perspektyw, kiedy widział efekty własnej pracy, zdecydowanie mu to wystarczało. Wszak praca z drugim człowiekiem była najcięższa, wypalała najszybciej i zostawiała po sobie największe pustki, ale sprawiała przy tym również, że doceniało się najdrobniejsze błahostki. Dlatego też ledwie zauważalna reakcja Atsushiego uznał za dobry znak.

\- Mam już dosyć tych głupich zadań..- burknął znowu, jednak zaczął zapełniać kartkę odpowiedziami.

Blondynowi przeszło nawet przez myśl, że chłopak pomimo swojej naprawdę wielkiej postury, zachowuje się jak małe dziecko. Naburmuszone dziecko, które za karę musi się uczyć, zamiast spędzić czas na dworze, z kolegami.

\- Jeśli ktoś już skończył, na dzisiaj może iść do domu.- większość uczniów odetchnęła z ulgą, wyglądając jakby mieli zamiar się już zbierać.

Był ciekaw czy Aomine już wstał, czy może dalej zalega w jego łóżku, niczym wielki kot. Samo to wyobrażenie, jak i nieodparte wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy sprawiły, że jego policzki zabarwiły się różem. Właściwie to ciężko było mu o tym zapomnieć, zwłaszcza, że tyłek bolał go nieprawdopodobnie i przez to nie był nawet w stanie usiąść. Ale w końcu nie protestował, więc tak naprawdę sam był sobie winien. Chociaż.. _Pewnie nawet jeśli bym protestował, nic by mi to nie dało. Wpadłem w pułapkę. _

Zajęcia na ten dzień z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zbliżały się ku końcowi, a uczniowie zaczęli już kolejno opuszczać salę. Została ich dosłownie garstka i choć Kise marzył o tym, żeby jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, wiedział, że przecież nie może ich poganiać.. Podszedł do okien i otworzył jedno, chcąc wpuścić do środka trochę świeżego powietrza. Niestety bardzo szybko przyciągnęło coś jego uwagę. Intensywnie czerwony kolor włosów. Chłopak siedział na jednej z ławek dziedzińca, wpatrując się w niego natarczywie, zupełnie jakby był pewien, że blondyn prędzej czy później wyjrzy na zewnątrz.

_Cholernie mi się to nie podoba. _Poczuł znowu nieodparty niepokój i równie szybko co otworzył, zamknął okno. Czego ten dzieciak od niego naprawdę chciał? Przecież to było niemożliwe, żeby on.. I Daiki.. Nie. Nie mógł więcej myśleć w ten sposób, zamiast tego powinien chyba porozmawiać o tym z ciemnoskórym. Ta sytuacja nie była normalna.

* * *

Zanim wyszedł ze szkoły, postanowił wstąpił do pokoju nauczycielskiego i zabrać ze sobą arkusze z dnia poprzedniego. W środku nie było nikogo, panowała idealna cisza, przez co, szczerze mówiąc, Kise czuł się trochę nieswojo. Choć nie przepadał za tym miejscem, kiedy zdawało się być ono martwe, było o wiele bardziej przerażające niż zazwyczaj.

W środku spędził raptem krótką chwilę i już miał wychodzić, kiedy w ostatnim momencie zauważył kopertę ze swoim nazwiskiem, leżącą na biurku. _Dziwne. _Chociaż właściwie, to co w ostatnim czasie nie było w jego życiu dziwne?

Otworzył niespiesznie kopertę i tylko zajrzał do środka, ale to co tam zobaczył sprawiło, że momentalnie podladł, mając wrażenie, jakby jego serce całkowicie przestało bić. Nawet nie usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł do środka.

\- O, dzień dobry!- zawołała wesoło Momoi, na co Kise zareagował bardzo nerwowo. Od razu schował kopertę i choć próbował wysilić się na jakikolwiek uśmiech, przyszło mu z marnym skutkiem.

\- Dobry.- mruknął tylko bez przekonania, zmierzając już w stronę drzwi.

\- Wybacz mi ciekawość, ale zastanawiam się czy udało ci się, profesorze dogadać z Aomine. Z tego co pamiętam, to ostatnio jeszcze sprawiał problemy.- zaśmiała się, szukając czegoś przy biurku najlepszego nauczyciela matmy, Imayoshiego.

_Cały czas sprawia problemy i sprawiać je będzie. Jeśli nie osobiście, to przynajmniej je sprowokuje._

\- Wszystko w porządku.- odparł, trochę wymijająco. Nie było to przecież stuprocentowe kłamstwo.- Wybacz, ale trochę się spieszę, do zobaczenia.

\- Pewnie, pewnie.- pomachała mu na pożegnanie, wciąż grzebiąc w papierkach, a Kise już ruszył biegem w kierunku domu.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiedy udało mu się nareszcie dotrzeć do swojego mieszkania, okazało się, że w środku nie było już Aomine. Co szczerze go zdziwiło, bo gdy wchodził, drzwi były otwarte. Zajrzał do sypialni, łazienki, kuchni. Niestety widok, który zastał w salonie, ani odrobinę nie poprawił mu samopoczucia.

\- Wiesz, że to podchodzi już pod nękanie?

\- Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego, to znaczy, że znalazłeś to co dla ciebie zostawiłem.

Kise zacisnął mocno pięści, musząc się naprawdę cholernie powstrzymywać, żeby najzwyczajniej w świecie mu nie przypierdolić.

\- Nie rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię? Po co to robisz?

\- To akurat nie twój interes.- Akashi uśmiechnął się z pogardą, będąc wyraźnie zadowolonym z narastającej złości blondyna.- Za to powinieneś chyba wiedzieć, że spotykanie się z uczniem jest karalne.

\- Wynoś się stąd.

Akashi nie protestował, sprawiając wrażenie pewnego zwycięstwa. Oznajmił Kise, że _ma dobę, żeby zrobić czego chce, albo inaczej sprawy przyniosą, niekoniecznie dla niego dobry obrót_, po czym faktycznie wyszedł, zostawiając blondyna samego. Rozstrzęsionego, nie potrafiącego zebrać do kupy ani jednej, najdrobniejszej myśli.

I wtedy drzwi trzasnęły po raz kolejny, ale blondyn nawet się już tym nie przejął. Czuł nieopisaną frustrację, która pociągnęła za sobą gorzkie łzy i choć z nerwów zaciskał mocno pięści, nie potrafił się odwrócić.

\- Wróciłeś już?- usłyszał zachrypnięty głos Aomine dobiegający z przedpokoju i momentalnie zaczął się zastanawiać czy woli schować się w jego ramionach, czy mu przywalić. A kroki były coraz głośniejsze.- Ryouta?

Ton głosu ciemnoskórego zdradzał zaniepokojenie, kiedy wszedł do salonu. Bardzo szybko znalazł się przy blondynie, usiłując dowiedzieć się co się stało, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Bo co by to zmieniło, jeśli by mu powiedział? Niezależnie od wszystkiego, byłby na całkowicie straconej pozycji, jeśli pociągnąłby to dalej. Obydwoje by byli. Bał się.

\- Daiki..- szepnął w końcu, nie potrafiąc nawet spojrzeć na chłopaka. Długo zbierał się w sobie.- Nie możemy się już dłużej spotykać.

\- Słabe masz poczucie humoru.- zaśmiał się ciemnoskóry, jednak zdecydowanie nerwowo, tak naprawdę mając nadzieję, że to po prostu jest żart. W gruncie rzeczy ani odrobinę nie podobało mu się zachowanie Kise.

\- To nie był żart.- spuścił głowę, celowo, po to by włosy zasłoniły jego twarz, a słowa z ogromną trudnością przechodziły mu przez gardło. Przecież nie chciał tego. Przecież Aomine dawał mu szczęście, poczucie bezpieczeństwa, nikogo przedtem nie obdarzył tak silnym uczuciem. I wszystko miało się skończyć nim tak naprawdę się zaczęło? Gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział, obydwoje mieliby z tego tytułu ogromne problemy.. Nie mógł do tego w żadnym wypadku dopuścić.- Zostaw mnie, proszę samego..

\- Ryouta, przestań się wygłu..

\- To ty przestań, Daiki. Nie mam siły się z tobą użerać.

\- Użerać, tak?- ciemnoskóry nie miał zamiaru ukrywać tego, jak bardzo wkurzyły go te słowa. W końcu sądził, że Kise przestał go traktować jako chodzące utrapienie.- Okej, jak chcesz. Nie chcę cię więcej oglądać.

Warknięcie Aomine zabolało blondyna, ale nie odezwał się już na te słowa. Zacisnął mocno powieki, do których nieustępliwie zaczęły napływać łzy. Chłopak szybko opuścił jego mieszkanie. Nawet się nie obejrzał.

_Tak chyba będzie lepiej. Łatwiej.._

* * *

Przez kilka pierwszych dni Aomine nie odezwał się ani słowem. Żadnej wiadomości, żadnego telefonu. Kise za to niemal niecierpliwie wyczekiwał jakiegokolwiek znaku, nawet jeśli doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jak bardzo bezpodstawne były jego nadzieje, zwłaszcza, że sam ukrócił tę znajomość. Mimo wszystko, łudził się wciąż, że może znajdzie się wyjście z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Kilkukrotnie miał nawet zamiar iść do ciemnoskórego i na spokojnie porozmawiać z nim na temat niezaprzeczalnego problemu jakim był Akashi, ale w ostateczności, nie udało mu się zdobyć na taki akt odwagi. W każdym bądź razie, nie zapowiadało się na to, by cokolwiek miało ulec choćby najmniejszej zmianie.

Jedyną możliwością skupienia swoich myśli na czymś innym niż samotność, którą niiezaprzeczalnie odczuwał bez Daikiego, były zajęcia w szkole. Nie zawsze mu się to, co prawda, udawało, jednak wtedy czuł się znacznie lepiej. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym uczniowie nie wracali do domu, a w ogromnym budynku nie zaczynało wiać przerażającą pustką.

Identycznie było też tego dnia. Idealna cisza sprawiała, że odnosił wrażenie jakby to miejsce zwyczajnie umarło, czas stanął dla niego w miejscu. Wyjątkowo nie był w stanie tego znieść.

\- Profesorze.- usłyszał, kiedy opuścił akurat placówkę, co wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

\- Nie wróciłeś jeszcze do domu, Murasakibara?- spytał, wyraźnie zdziwiony i zatrzymał się.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, o dziwo, wyglądając na zmartwionego, a to, szczerze mówiąc, było u niego raczej rzadko spotykanym zjawiskiem.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Agh.. I tak, i nie.- mruknął, otwierając paczkę z chipsami. Wyraźnie coś go trapiło, ale chyba potrzebował zachęty, by wyjaśnić coś więcej.

\- Jeśli masz jakiś problem, możesz mi powiedzieć.- Kise uśmiechnął się ciepło, kiedy to mówił, mając nadzieję, że choć odrobinę w ten sposób podniesie chłopaka na duchu. Fakt faktem, był ciężkim uczniem, ale z jakiś nieopisanych powodów, blondyn szczerze go polubił i pomaganie mu nie sprawiało młodemu nauczycielowi żadnego kłopotu.

\- No bo nie wiem co zrobić..

\- W związku z czym?

\- Mam wrażenie, że Murochin bardzo lubi się ze mnie śmiać. Ale kupuje mi słodycze.

\- Murochin to twój przyjaciel?- prawdę mówiąc, ilekroć blondyn rozmawiał z Atsushim, miał wrażenie, że ma do czynienia z małym dzieckiem. I choć bawiło go to zazwyczaj, w żadnym stopniu nie było to złośliwe. Być może z tego powodu był dla niego bardziej wyrozumiały niż dla pozostałych. A Murasakibara chyba, wbrew pozorom, był tego świadomy.

\- Tak. Martwi mnie to, co jeśli on już nie chce się ze mną przyjaźnić?

\- Wydaje mi się, że skoro kupuje ci słodycze, to musi cię bardzo lubić.- Kise zaśmiał się wesoło, wskazując na jego reklamówkę pełną łakoci.- Przecież kochasz słodycze.

Na te słowa źrenice fioletowowłosego wyraźnie się poszerzyły, wyglądał jakby uświadomił sobie, że właściwie to jak najbardziej sensowne, i tak naprawdę martwił się zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Najwyraźniej potrzebował usłyszeć coś tak prostego.

\- Jeśli dalej będzie cię to męczyć, najlepiej zrobisz, jeśli po prostu z nim porozmawiasz.

\- Mhm.. Chyba tak zrobię.- chłopak skinął głową i wygrzebał coś z siatki, wręczając to blondynowi.- Pójdę już.

\- Leć, leć, do zobaczenia.- Kise pomachał mu na odchodnym i dopiero gdy Murasakibara zniknął, zorientował się, że dostał od niego batonika. Czyli wyglądało na to, że pomógł mu choć odrobinę.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wrzucając słodycz do torby, kiedy opuszczał akurat teren szkoły. I nawet przez chwilę sądził, że ten dzień może okazać się być odrobinę dla niego spokojniejszy, jednak bardzo szybko przekonał się, że kompletnie nie miał na co się łudzić.

\- To dlatego nie chcesz się dłużej ze mną spotykać?

Zmroziło go na te słowa i miał wrażenie, jakby serce całkowicie mu się zatrzymało. Właściwie, to dopóki się nie odwrócił i nie zobaczył ciemnoskórego na własne oczy, nie był pewien, czy to przypadkiem nie jego własna wyobraźnia zaczyna płatać mu bezczelne figle. Ale chłopak faktycznie stał przed nim, z założymi na piersi rękoma, marszcząc groźnie brwi.

\- O czym ty..

\- Jak to o czym? O tym gigancie, z którym rozmawiałeś przed chwilą.- zrobił krok do przodu, opuszczając ręce wzdłuż ciała. Sprawiał wrażenie naprawdę wściekłego.

\- Już nie masz co wymyślać.- chociaż serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i chciał, żeby to wszystko okazało się być złym snem, sumienie, podpowiadające, że skończyć się to może dla nich nawet sądem, zacisnął mocno zęby i próbował go wyminąć, ale Aomine złapał go za ramię, nie pozwalając na to, żeby zrobił choćby krok.

\- Więc powiedz mi prawdę.

Początkowo Kise milczał, usiłując wymyślić swoją własną prawdę, która będzie brzmiała autentycznie, ale ostatecznie zdobył się na najprostszą odpowiedź, jaką zazwyczaj się udziela w takich sytuacjach.

\- Nie chcę się już z tobą spotykać.

\- Mam rozumieć, że mnie nie kochasz?

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham.- wykorzystując moment zawahania ciemnoskórego, wyszarpnął rękę i ruszył przed siebie. Musiał mocno ze sobą walczyć, żeby nie obejrzeć się do tyłu, ale Aomine wcale nie ruszył za nim. Co z jednej strony, przyjął z ulgą, mimo napływających ponownie do oczu łez.

* * *

Całe popołudnie, oraz wieczór blondyn spędził w domu. Co w ostatnim czasie nie było niczym szczególnym. Kilka razy Kuroko próbował wyciągnąć go na świeże powietrze, ale sumiennie mu odmawiał, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na sztuczne uśmiechy, a dodatkowo zwyczajnie chciał oszczędzić przyjacielowi bezustannego zrzędzenia.

Gorąca kąpiel za to okazała się całkiem przyjemnie koić zmysły. Nawet jeśli myślał, że najlepiej byłoby ją brać z ciemnoskórym jego serce było stopniowo ogrzewane wysoką temperaturą wody. Zanurzył się całkowicie, myśląc o tym, że wanna chyba powinna zgarnąć miano jego przyjeciela numer dwa i nawet zaśmiał się w duchu, gdy uświadomił sobie jak beznadziejnie wyglądało w ostatnim czasie jego życie. Mogła go już ogarniać tylko i wyłącznie coraz większa rozpacz.

Niestety prędzej czy później musiał nadejść ten moment kiedy woda zrobiła się chłodna. Wyszedł z wanny, wycierając się na szybko i obwiązał biodra ręcznikiem. Generalnie, wszystko względnie zdawało się być normalne, dopóki nie zorientował się, że słyszy jakieś podejrzane dźwięki i ktoś najwyraźniej buszuje w jego mieszkaniu. Ogarnął go niekontrolowany strach i zaczął się rozglądać po łazience za czymś, co ewentualnie mogłoby mu posłużyć do samoobrony, ale nic takiego nie znalazł. W takim wypadku więc jedyne co mu pozostało, to wyjść z łazienki i stanąć naprzeciw nieproszonego gościa.

Stąpał bardzo powoli i ostrożnie, kierując się w stronę salonu, skąd dobiegały go różne szmery, a światło najzwyczajniej w świecie było zapalone. Wychylił się lekko, chcąc ocenić poziom własnego zagrożenia, ale..

\- Niech cię szlag, Daiki!- zawołał, a ciśnienie skoczyło mu jeszcze bardziej na widok chłopaka.- Czy ty po prostu nie możesz mnie zostawić samego?!

\- A czy ty możesz mi, do cholery wyjaśnić co to jest?!- warknął Aomine, rzucając na stół zdjęcia. Całą masę zdjęć. Jego i Kise. W mniej lub bardziej dwuznacznych sytuacjach, nawet, o zgrozo, intymnych.

\- Nie mam pojęcia skąd się to tutaj wzięło.- skłamał odruchowo, jednak odwrócił głowę, czym już całkowicie zdradził się przed ciemnoskórym, który podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem i zmusił, by blondyn na niego spojrzał.

\- Pytam jeszcze raz. Skąd to masz?- wyraźnie zaakcentował każde wypowiedziane przez siebie słowo, czym wcale nie pomagał Kise, który czuł, że lada moment się złamie. Co więcej, musztrowany spojrzeniem granatowych oczu, nie przeciągał tego momentu w nieskończoność.

\- Twój szurnięty znajomy..

\- Wiedziałem, że ten mały skurwiel maczał w tym palce.- przerwał mu, nim właściwie skończył powiedzieć coś konkretnego i początkowo puścił Kise blondyna, wyglądając jakby miał wybuchnąć, jednak wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów i przytulił mocno mężczyznę, nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, że jego uścisk jest na tyle silny, że może sprawić mu ból.- Zabiję cię, Ryouta.

Ten jednak się nie odezwał. Zaciągnął się intensywnym zapachem Aomine, przymknął powieki i uzmysłowił sobie, że bliskość chłopaka jest w stanie odrzucić nawet najgorszy strach.

_Naprawdę jestem skończonym idiotą._

Poza tym, mnóstwo pytań zaczęło kłębić się w jego głowie, ale nie dane było mu zadać ani jednego. Daiki pocałował go, z początku czule, z tęsknotą, później jednak przerodziło się to w nieokiełznaną zachłanność. I pewnie by nie przerywał tej przyjemności, gdyby nie miał czegoś jeszcze do załatwienia.

Kise spojrzał na niego pytająco, z nutą niezadowolenia.

\- Czemu przestałeś?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał jeszcze jeden pocałunek, tym razem krótki. Zdecydowanie zbyt krótki.

\- Idę skopać dupę temu zasrańcowi.


End file.
